


Austin Nights

by arazialotis



Series: Austin Nights [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arazialotis/pseuds/arazialotis
Summary: The reader lives in Austin and unknowingly runs into Jensen at a bonfire and sparks fly.





	1. Chapter 1

You had initially moved to Austin for college. You were so thrilled when you learned you were accepted into The University of Texas. Your parents, not so much, they thought it was a smarter choice to stay in state to save on money. But your wild heart couldn’t be contained craving adventure and independence.

Your internship paved a way to a job opportunity so after graduation you decided to stick around. You landed a position of a school guidance counselor and loved working with the kids. Some of your college roommates stayed around too. Angie had become your best friend. As much as you were shy and reserved, Angie was outgoing and contagiously bubbly. She was very much a ‘Keep Austin Weird’ type with a different color hair dye every month. She satisfied your adventurous side, always finding new and crazy things to do or get involved with.

Today her hair could best be described as an emerald green. In the living room of your apartment you found her lying on her back with her feet up against the wall scanning her phone to find some type of trouble to get into. Afterall it was a Friday night. You tried to sneak to the kitchen without her noticing and wash your dishes but she started to bombard you with plans and ideas.

“Let’s go get a tattoo!” She exclaimed.

“I’m still recovering from the last one, there’s only so many more spots I can get one before the kids start noticing.” You tried to reason.

“Ah, they don’t mind, the professional world is changing anyways.” She rationed.

“Remember when we streaked my hair blue, and the principal freaked out, my profession is taking a while to catch up.” You stated joining her in the living room on the couch flipping through a Bon Appetit magazine.

“Hmm, what about a rattlesnake cock fight?” She suggested scrolling through facebook with a grin on her face.

“Even I know you are joking on that one.” You denied her wish of you going into a panic or starting a lecture on the topic.

“What if we go to the graffiti park?” You suggested trying to satisfy her need to do something outrageous but still stay within your comfort zone. “I have a new idea I want to try out.” 

“Ugh, we were just there last week.” She moaned. “Hey this looks kinda fun!”

“What?” You hesitantly asked.

“This guy I used to know from class has a party out by Hippie Hollow.” She said excitedly.

“Listen, the last thing I am doing is going to some nude beach…” You started.

“No, it’s not actually at the beach, kinda in the woods around there.” Angie explained.

You sighed but gave in “Fine,” knowing she would go anyways. You wanted to keep an eye on her and make sure she would get home safely.

It was a warm night and since this thing was out in the woods you dressed in jean shorts and a loose black tank top. Angie did your hair, cornrowing one side to give you that popular half shaven look and loosely curled the other side. Angie tied up all her hair to look like a mohawk and she wore a floral sundress with a jean jacket vest.

You turned the running lights on your old ford pickup as the sky began to dim. You followed Angie’s directions blindly until you pulled up to a mass of cars and a ton of people surrounding a fire.

“What have you gotten us into?” You pouted as you parked the truck.

“Fun!” She jumped out and you followed.

Music was blaring as you each were greeted with red solo cups. You waved yours away as Angie chugged hers down with a small group cheering her on. Once she finished she hollered and threw the empty cup into the fire. She then caught a glance of this guy from Facebook and yelled at him pushing her way through the crowd and leaving you behind.

‘Well, that didn’t take long.’ You silently thought to yourself.

You wandered around the group and finally found a cooler with a capped beer. You needingly grabbed at one hoping it would take the edge off your nerves. As you sipped it you began to sway to the music and casually searched the crowd for someone you might know.

Out of nowhere, someone put a cowboy hat on your head.

“Hey,” you heard a deep voice behind you.

You turned around preparing to let the guy down easy, but you were completely stunned and prayed you didn’t look as dumbfounded as you felt. Your eyes connected with a simply gorgeous man. His sandy hair was perfectly spiked up and his green eyes put Angie’s hair to shame. His skin was sun kissed and dusted with freckles with a bit of stubble growing around his jawline. And his tight white t made him seem as if he was sculpted by davinci himself.

“Hi.” You muttered out embarrassed for staring so intensely.

“Do you want to dance?” He asked but was drowned out by the crowd.

“What?” You asked.

“Do you want to dance?” He questioned louder.

“I guess?” You responded confused.

You nervously giggled as he wrapped his arm around your waist and held your other hand swaying back and forth to the rhythm. You could feel him humming to the music more than you could hear him. He dipped you and you softly squealed using your free hand to hold onto the hat he had previously placed on you. He brought you up closing the gap between you. You bit your lip smiling feeling his body against yours.

“What’s your name, cowboy?” You questioned.

“Jay.” He said.

You smelled alcohol on his breath and realized the slight rosiness might not just be from the sun.

“You feeling good Jay?” You asked again.

“Finally started to, after you asked me to dance.” He said.

You laughed. “Oh, we got ourselves a smooth criminal here.” You joked.

He laughed as well. “And what’s your name sweetheart?”

“Y/N.” You said into his ear.

“Well, Y/N, whaddya say we get out of here?” He whispered in your ear.

You nervously laughed and stopped swaying with him. “I’m actually with someone.”

“Oh.” He looked heartbroken.

“No, no, no.” You tried to recover. “Just a friend, if you see a girl with the lochness monster on her head, that’s Angie.”

He smiled again. “We won’t go far, or be long… come on.” He suggested.

You weighed the options in your head, trying to ignore the counselor in your brain and just focus on how gorgeous he was.

“Hey, I gotta come back too.” He pointed at a tall male brunette. “See gigantor over there. I’m crashing at his place tonight.”

You analyzed him, something seeming familiar but you couldn’t place it.

“Okay.” You finally gave in setting the spark inside you free.

He took your hand and led you through the woods and onto a small private beach. You could still hear the thumping music and it felt good to be out of the crowd. The sky sparkled with stars and a full moon. You tried to look for constellations and before you realized it you saw Jay at the shoreline striping down to his briefs.

“Oh my god! What are you doing?” You squealed.

He ignored you and ran into the water until it was deep enough from him to dive under. You ran to the shoreline and anxiously looked for him. When he resurfaced he had to turn around to find you and grinned when he did.

“You coming?” He yelled. “Water’s nice.”

As you considered it you thought to yourself that you must be crazy. You slide off your sandals and touched the edge of water. It did feel nice and would be a relief from the humidity. You looked at him and bit your lip still hesitating.

“What’s taking you so long?” He asked again.

“Ahh.” You sighed giving in.

You slowly unbuttoned your shorts and slide them down off your waist and pulled your tank top over your head. Red hit your cheeks as you could feel his gaze on you, but you couldn’t meet his eyes, being too bashful. You left your clothes and the hat in a pile on top of his and ran in with nothing but your mismatched undergarments.

He smiled and swam further away as you raced up to catch him. When you finally caught up to him, both of you were treading water.

“Took you long enough.” He teased.

“Thought you might have enjoyed the show.” You flirted back.

“That was very thoughtful of you.” He said lustfully and swam towards you.

You moved slightly back keeping a tentative distance between you. It wasn’t until your foot hit something on the bottom that you instinctively yelped and closed the distance between you and wrapped your arms around him.

“My foot touched something.” You looked into his eyes with concern.

“Probably just a sleeping alligator, he’ll get over it.” Jay teased you back.

“Stop.” You whined and playfully splashed him trying to take his joke lightly but still felt a little bit of fear as you slowly inched towards to beach.

“You’re going to pay for that.” He playfully teased as he chased after you.

You squealed with delight and laughed when he finally caught you and wrapped his arms around you dragging you back to the depths. He didn’t release you and nuzzled your neck as you became distracted by the stars again. He gazed at your face as the moonlight lit up your features. He tucked a strand of loose hair behind your ear and caressed your cheek.

“Hey.” He softly whispered bringing you back down to earth.

“Hi.” You softly responded and bashfully giggled being so close to him.

You focused on him know. You could feel his strong arms wrapped around your body. You moved your legs around his waist that was just as sculpted and firm as the rest of him. He brought one arm underneath your upper thigh supporting you and lifting you up a tad higher than him. His other hand traced your spine setting a fire ablaze inside you. You bit your lip as you traced the structure of his face and eventually ran your thumb over his pink lips.

He hummed in responses and his hand ran up the curve of your body. You cupped his face in your hand and leaned down to kiss him. His lips were soft and gentle at first. You tested the waters with just a peck but he came back hungry for more. What started out a rapid and continuous pecks turned into longer and deeper connections. He moved down your jaw and onto your neck. You could feel him smile against you as you moaned softly.

The moment was shockingly interrupted as several high pitched screams came from the shoreline. Both of you looked to see a large group of girls undressing and running into the water. You sighed frustrated but he gently laughed against you.

You untangled yourself from him but stayed close against his body trying to stay in the moment regardless of the rowdy the was crowd, now in the water. The two of you tried to move creating some distance from the group and you felt something swim up against you causing you to leap into his arms again.

“This time I definitely felt something.” You said with fear.

“You’ll be okay. Seriously, only the water moccasins are nocturnal.” He joked soberly.

Your imagination got the best of you of what was swimming around in these waters. “Nope, I’m done.” You said racing back to the shoreline.

He laughed following you to the shore. Once you hit the shallows. You wrapped your arms around your body trying to cover up as you searched for your clothes. Both of you worked quickly to put your clothes back on as a few people still lingered on the beach watching the others in the water. You rang you hair out before grabbing the cowboy hat. Jay held your hand as you walked back to the fire.

“So, you from around here?” He asked.

“Moved here for school and a job, you?” You replied.

“Ah.” He started thinking of a response. “Started out here, but my job took me away. I travel a lot but thinking of making Austin my permanent resting place.” He rambled.

“I love to travel, but I never wanted to for a job. No time to explore or do your own thing.” You stated.

“Yeah, it gets a little tiring and I need to keep it balanced but I only go between two places mainly. Both feel like home.” He explained.

You made it back by the fire, and stood pretty close to try and dry off. Jay went to go get drinks and came back with a beer for you and something much stronger in his cup. You rolled your eyes thinking he would probably not even be able to recall you in the morning. He nudged you with his hip and you nudged back.

“Y/N! Y/N!” You heard through the crowd.

“Uh, that’s Angie. I’ll be right back.” You told Jay.

“I’ll be waiting.” He said and took another drink.

You pushed your way through the mass of people and finally reached Angie.

“Where have you been??” She slurred at you. “I texted you like 700 times.”

“God, I hope not. Must have left my phone in the truck.” You said trying to help her balance.

“Well I have news, a lot of it.” She yelled.

“Girl, I’m kinda busy right now, can we talk on the way back.” You asked impatiently.

“Sure but only if you want to get a ticket. Someone called the police on a noise complaint.” She giggled before sipping more of her drink down.

“Shit, are you serious?” You asked concerned.

“Uh huh.” She happily responded unphased by the potential consequences.

“Shit!” You hissed again.

You looked back to the fire trying to catch a glimpse of Jay but couldn’t find him anywhere. Probably off with someone else now, you tried to convince yourself and not feel guilty for leaving.

“Come on!” You ordered while ushering her towards the car.

She sighed in anguish pouting like a toddler. “But I’m still having fun.”

“Oh, I just thought you might be be interested in a donut?” You slyfully asked.

Her eyes got wide. “Voodoo’s?” It was her biggest weakness especially while intoxicated.

“Mmhmm.” You hummed a confirmation.

“Yahoo!” She yelled before chugging the rest of her drink and now willfully followed you.

As you pulled out you still scanned the crowd looking for any sight of him. In the rearview mirror, you saw a hint of red and blue causing you to push down harder on the gas. Once safe on the highway Angie started looking through her pictures.

“Okay, next on channel 3 news updates.” She laughed at herself. “Local partiers run into someone big at the fire. Does this civilian know who?” She pointed a microphone seen only by her your way.

“What on earth are you talking about?” You questioned trying to decipher her speech.

“Apparently Jensen fucking Ackles and Jared Pada.. Pada… the other one was there too.” She said stumbling over the names.

“Who?” You asked trying to put names to faces.

She shoved her phone in your face. “Driving!” You yelled but caught a glimpse of her and Jay’s friend together before she pulled it back to her sighing longingly.

“You know the guys from supernatural.” She said as she traced her finger over the photo.

It hit you then, you finally placed them together from the few episodes you have seen. You swerved the car thinking about Jay.

“Holy shit!” You exclaimed.

“I know right! Did you see them?” She asked.

“Uh, no, that’s just crazy.” You lied.

“Crazy awesome.” She smiled.

“Yeah.” You said as you removed the cowboy hat from your head and licked your lips remembering what his felt like as you continued down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturdays were your favorite days. No school, no kids, and you especially appreciated no alarm clocks. You woke up a bit later than usual considering you had not been able to fall asleep easily as you replayed the rush of last night over and over again in your head. The sun peaked through the blinds and you stretched in bed. You could hear Angie in the other room dealing with what sounded like a pretty awful hangover.

As your feet hit the floor, a sense of urgency hit you. You wanted to see him again and the only way to do that would be to scale the streets of Austin. No. You tried to repress the feeling. One, there is no way he would even remember you. Two, he probably found some other chick as there as probably a line of willing subjects after you ditched the fire. Three, even if he did remember you, there was no way you were just going to run into him by chance. But it would be nice to get out and do something anyways you compromised as an excuse.

After you got ready fairly quickly, you went to find Angie who seemed to be recovering just fine.

“Hey.” You chirped. “Up for bloody marys and brunch?”

“Um, yes! That’s the best idea you ever had.” She instantly jumped up and grabbed her purse.

At brunch, Angie gushed over Jared and how unbelievably nice he was. You tired to play it cool but threw in a question every now and then about how to find them or if she knew anything about how long they would be here. She was just as clueless as you. The two of you walked up and down SoCo window shopping and trying to get ideas of how to redecorate the apartment. You couldn’t help but feel you were only half involved in the process as you kept scanning the crowds for a glimpse of someone familiar.

Angie tired out quickly and abandoned you to take a nap in preparation for her plans tonight which you knew meant she wanted to do something but had no idea what. You headed downtown and picked up some records at Waterloo and settled down at BookPeople. You wasted a couple of hours browsing through books and worked a bit on creating a few therapy based activities for some of the children at the school.

When you finally made it back home you couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed but tried to remind yourself of what you had concluded earlier. Angie was lounging about.

“So, what’s on the agenda for tonight?” You asked excitedly hoping to get him off your mind.

“What’s gotten into you?” She laughed.

“Nothing, just in the mood to get out.”

“You’re jealous because I got a picture with Jared, aren’t you? And you are hoping that we run into them.” She pried.

“What, no!” You half lied.

“Don’t worry, I got us covered.” She smiled.

“What are you up to?” You accusingly asked.

“Well, it’s a longshot, but look at this.” She showed you her phone.

Your eyes widened as you looked at Jensen’s tweet. 

‘Lost a cowboy hat at last night’s shindig. Anyone know who might have it?’

Angie had responded ‘@JensenAckles Is this what you’re looking for? We’ll be at The Mohawk tonight.’ including a selfie of herself wearing the hat.

You continued to look through other responses and many girls had done the same thing as Angie.

“Oh my gosh Angie, the poor guy is probably actually looking for a hat, not trying to get girls posting pictures of themselves.” You scolded.

“Well, this actually might be it.” She argued grabbing the hat off the counter.

“I’ve had that for like five years. My parents got it for me sophomore year.” You lied taking it from her.

“Yeah right, I have never seen it until last night.” She called your bluff.

“That’s because I thought it was dorky and has been in the depths of my closet.” You falsely reasoned.

Angie was not convinced but dropped it. “Either way, dibs if he shows up.”

“It’s very unlikely. Let’s just go and have a good time.” You suggested but felt jittery inside at the possibility.

Tonight, you undid the cornrows Angie had put in your hair, straightened it, and added a touch of volume. You dressed casual, in dark skinny jeans and a light gray loose fitting t-shirt. Angie was the complete opposite. She had to have a least 15 different braids going on in an updo and wore a tight black leather dress with pumps.

“We are going to The Mohawk right?” You almost giggled.

“Hey, I don’t know where the night’s going to take me.” She defended her choice. “Can you at least put heels on or something?”

“What? The sparkles in my flip flops aren’t classy enough?” You asked faking to be offended.

“You’re impossible.” She rolled her eyes taking the hat on her way out.

“I think you mean practical.” You corrected as you followed her out. Before you locked the door you snatched the hat back and threw it inside.

“Well now, how is he going to find us?” Angie pouted.

“First of all, he’s not coming and if by some minute chance he does show up we will find him.” You countered.

“Fine.” Angie agreed defeated, still pouting a bit but there was no chance in hell that you were going to lose that hat.

The Mohawk was hosting a local band tonight so there was a crowd but it wasn’t packed. They were playing mostly covers and a few of their own. You hung out on the upper deck while Angie was front and center of the stage dancing along to the music. The green hair made it easy to keep an eye on her. When you noticed that you were scanning the crowd not just to keep an eye on Angie, you decided to upgrade from your usual choice of beer to a specialty punch they were offering for the night. It’s strength was hidden with citrus and sweetness.

You made your way to the edge of the balcony to watch the band down below. For a brief moment, you could have sworn you saw him, but you looked down at your cup and laughed thinking the alcohol was working faster than you felt it. After the band finished one of their own songs, you saw Angie leaning over the stage talking with the lead vocalist.

“Y/N, if you are in the crowd tonight.” The vocalist started and your cheeks immediately turned red. “Your friend thinks you are a total babe and has requested this song for you.”

Angie screamed and waved up at you. You tried to hide your face while discreetly waving back. The instant the band started playing ‘Don’t It’ you started laughing. Angie and you had made up some stupid motions back in college. She was fully fledged into the music and rocking out the motions as she danced with you across the separation. You laughed watching her and slowly started joining in her dance.

When the chorus hit you raised your glass in the air and ran your hand through your hair singing along. All of a sudden Angie started freaking out, she was waving her hands all around to regain your attention. She started pointing at you, leaving you utterly confused. You turned around to your left to look behind you but just saw nothing out of the ordinary. You felt someone come up to your right side.

“You owe me a hat.” You knew it was Jensen immediately.

Before you turned around to meet him you tried to suppress the blush in your cheeks, the pounding of your heart, and the flutter of butterflies but when you met his sun-gold, green eyes it was useless. 

You smiled playfully. “I’m sorry, have we met?” You jokingly asked before sipping the last bit of your drink down.

“Oh, that’s cold.” He silently laughed.

You put on your best sultry face mocking him from the previous night. “Do you want to get out of here?”

He licked his lips but couldn’t help to laugh at your overacting. “Feeling pretty good aren’t you?” He also brought back part of last night.

“Ever since you asked me to dance.” Which you actually meant.

“Ah, now that’s something we remember differently.” He pointed out.

“Yeah? I had just a beer and a half last night, kinda trusting my own memory on that one.” 

“Well, whoever asked who, I am glad they did.” He smiled.

You blushed and averted your gaze back down and came to realize Angie was pushing her way through the crowd.

“Seriously, do you want to get out of here?” You asked urgently.

“What about your friend?” Jensen nodded back down.

“She’ll be fine, she was probably going to ditch me in an hour anyways.” You reasoned. “Come on.”

You gently grabbed his hand and you took the stairs Angie was less likely to use. You led him quickly through the streets, tripping at one point but he caught you with both arms. You laughed at yourself for being so clutsy.

“So, where are you taking me?” He asked his arms still wrapped around you as you continued leading him down the street.

“Do you trust me?” You responded.

“Undetermined.” He smirked looking you up and down.

“Uh.” You scoffed pretending to be offended as you finally reached your truck parked on the street. “I guess you’ll find out if you do tonight.”

You hopped in the driver’s seat and started up the truck.

“Woah, hold on a minute, should you be driving?” He asked concerned.

You thought not knowing if you were fuzzy from him or the liquor. “I’m fine.” 

He wasn’t buying it. “Come out and walk a straight line for me.”

“I couldn’t do that sober.” You admitted lightheartedly.

He pulled himself up on the step. “Scoot over.”

You rolled your eyes but did as he requested. You sat impatiently waiting for him to go.

“So now I really should know where we are going.” He suggested.

“Oh, right! Head west on 290.” You smiled still keeping your destination vague.

Jensen was a bit familiar with the roads but you guided him to the highway regardless. After you hit the highway you turned the music on low.

“So, I am assuming you saw Angie’s tweet?” You asked, nervous to bring up you were familiar with who he was.

“Yeah, that was most I’ve ever paid attention to responses but the hair gave it away. And before she had requested that song, I thought it might have only been her that showed up.”

“I should probably find a way to repay her…” You thought.

“I’ve got a few ideas up my sleeve” He hinted.

“Oh really?” You inquired suspiciously.

“Mmhmm.” He hummed.

“You gonna spill?” You pressed.

“All in good time.” He responded.

You sighed in defeat and pretended to pout.

He laughed. “Now that is adorable, but you still ain’t going to get your way.”

You gave up and readjusted in the seat running you hands through your hair.

“So where are you taking me?” He asked again.

“You’ll see..” You smirked.

“You know, if I am kidnapped, they’ll come looking for me.” He warned.

“If I am kidnapping you, seems like you are coming pretty willingly.” You flirted.

“Clear cut case of stockholm syndrome.” He reasoned acting serious.

“Oh stop it!” You smiled knowing he was just joking. After a pause of silence, you asked him more seriously, “How long would you keep driving down this highway if I stopped giving you directions?”

Jensen analyzed you up and down. “If I had no responsibilities, all the way to the Pacific.”

You sighed content with his answer.

“That’s not what you had in mind, is it?” He asked when you didn’t respond.

“I wish. Unfortunately, I have responsibilities too… and this is our exit.” You pointed at the sign announcing the mile marker.

You gave him directions that led away from the small town on the exit and pulled onto a dirt road leading into a large park, the only lights where the headlamps. You passed a sign that stated ‘open from dawn until dusk’. You looked at him nervously but he didn’t seem to mind breaking the rules.

“Okay, so there is an opening up here, the rest of the way is off road, if you can handle it.” You challenged.

“Oh, I can handle it if the truck can.” He commented sarcastically.

You scoffed and rubbed the dashboard. “Don’t listen to him sweetheart, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

Jensen laughed loudly shaking his whole body.

“What?” You asked in defense.

“Nothing, you just remind me of someone, that’s all.” He continued to chuckle.

You gave him directions anxiously while he handled the truck even with his confidence.

“Okay, here, this is perfect.” You directed leading him to cut the engine.

You excitedly hopped out of the truck and went to the bed pulling out the basket you always had secured there. You signaled for him to keep following you as you found a nice patch of grass. He continued to watch you trying to figure you out while admiring your qualities.

You pulled out a large serape blanket and situated yourself onto it. Jensen came and sat next to you.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” He asked.

You nodded up and down grinning like a child.

“Well, it’s working.” He pressed his lips together before deciding to lean in and gently kiss you.

You smiled as he kissed you and hummed with delight. You cuddled in closer to him and when he pulled away, you laid your head on his shoulder.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” You exclaimed breaking the moment.

You turned your whole body around all the while trying to stay as close to him as possible. You reached for the basket and fished around inside finding a bottle of red wine and two plastic cups.

As you wiggled your way back towards him, he asked. “What else do you got in that basket?”

“Anything and everything.” You boasted proudly while uncorking the wine. “You can never be too prepared.”

You handed him a glass.

“Here’s to beautiful scenery, a gorgeous girl, and to hopefully more of these nights.” Jensen toasted on the spot making you blush.

You clinked your plastic glasses together and took a sip looking back up at the stars.

“Do you come out here often?” He asked.

“Yeah.” You responded fondly. “It so peaceful and serene, a way for me to briefly escape reality… Looking up at the stars makes me feel so small compared to the expanses of the universe…” You paused as you felt his gaze upon you as you look up at the sky. “Which I find strangely comforting.” You lightheartedly added at the end embarrassed for rambling deep thoughts.

“It’s so dark compared to the city.” Jay commented.

“In the summer you can see the milky way.” You explained with anticipation.

Jensen leaned back on the blanket watching the fascination in your eyes.

“And that really bright one is Mars, and that one is Venus, I think.” You stood up and pointed causing him to chuckle.

He stood up next to you and rubbed his hand over your back. “Ground control to major Tom.” He spoke softly.

You curled up in his chest embarrassed yet again. “Sorry, I just get so lost up there.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for, I was just hoping I could steal some of you attention.” He gently twisted a strand of your hair around his finger.

“Two more things and then I swear, my attention is yours.” You leaned back down towards the basket.

He quickly grabbed you and swung you around in the air causing you to playfully squeal. “No, not the basket. For all I know you will fall in and never come back out.” He teased.

You laughed while trying to get free from his grip. “I need to fulfill my mission and save us from the mosquitoes.” You played back.

“Oh.” He became serious and let you free. “That actually is quite a good cause.”

You lit a few citronella candles and placed them at the corner of the blankets with Jensen’s help. You also took out an old time handheld radio and tuned it to a classic country station but kept the volume low.

“Okay, now I am fully yours.” You said satisfied.

He came up to you and twirled you around. You placed your head on his chest as you swayed back and forth. You could feel his heart beating steady and it was accompanied by him humming along to the radio. He smiled when he felt your smirk against him. Strategically, you dance slowly with him to a suitable position. Once in place, you pulled him down towards the blanket. You landed softly as the grass cushioned the fall. He landed over top of you his arms catching him before he crushed you. Both of you laughed lightly from the fall but you quickly leaned up to kiss him, just giving him a quick sample.

He came back hungry for more moving over your lips and exploring your neck. You ran your hands through his hair and pulled him back towards you lips connecting again. His hand found its way to your waist and he barely grazed the skin under your shirt. He pulled up to catch his breath and tried to memorize every detail of your face. His hand came back up from your waist so his thumb could trace your cheekbones and brow. As you focused on his eyes, you began to pick out the gold flecks within the sea of green.

He sighed and rolled over on his back. “You know, I just came out for the weekend, I am supposed to leave tomorrow for Vancouver.”

It stung but you knew in your heart what was going on was only temporary. “I don’t want this to end.” You admitted before realizing the words had come out loud. You prayed it didn’t come across as too clingy.

He rolled back over and brushed your hair behind your ear. “Then we won’t let it.” He concluded before finding your lips again.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyday had become an anticipated wait until your next ‘Skype Date’. They felt awkward at first, you weren’t really sure what to say, how long they should last, and an underlying desire just to touch him. But they soon became a familiar and comfortable part of your relationship. You built on depth and connection being denied the physical aspect. Part of you knew because of his status and profession, your relationship would not likely last long but you told yourself you were going to enjoy the ride while it lasted.

The hardest part was keeping it all from Angie. Jensen had discussed how he liked privacy and you agreed with his reasons. But if you told Angie, even though you loved her to death, it would only take one drunk night for her to start spreading it like wildfire.

Due to both your schedules and the time difference, dates would sometimes be at odd times or cut short if he was needed back to a scene or walk through. Tonight he seemed to be running late. You kept your laptop open and volume on high so you wouldn’t miss him. The rumbling in your stomach could not be patient any longer and you eventually found yourself with a bowl of ramen noodles as the familiar sound of Skype rang. You immediately answered despite the noodles hanging out of your mouth as you paused slurping. Jensen looked as perfect as ever wearing a backwards baseball cap. He immediately threw his body back in laughter as your image popped up on his side of the screen.

After a final slurp you defended your actions. “What? A girl’s gotta eat.” He continued laughing. “You are not my only priority believe it or not Jensen Ackles.”

“Ah, man. I wish I would have captured that.” He teased regretfully.

“Oh, don’t worry, I gotta better one for you.” You played back as you used chopsticks to dangle the noodles above your face, dramatically slurping them from above.

Jensen grinned from ear to ear at your antics. “You’re one of a kind, Y/N.” He continued to tease. “What is that anyways?” He asked more seriously.

“Um, Ramen.” You said as if it was obvious.

“Hmm, how did you make them?” He said trying to get a better view of the bowl.

“It’s like a .25 cent packet, you dork.” You laughed. “No culinary experience needed.”

“Are you short on money?” He asked concerned.

You rolled your eyes, hating when he brought finances up. “I am fine.” You assured. “Just trying to put some money aside, that’s all.”

Jay pondered trying to imagine what you would be saving for. “When are you someone to save money?”

“Not that it’s any of your information, but I do have a 401(k) and do know a thing or two about finances… why have you become so inquisitive?” You raised an eyebrow.

“Gotta make sure my girl is taken care of.” You blushed at his response. “So, what are you saving for?” 

You pressed your lips together. “It’s a secret.” You smiled slyly.

“I’m not going to let you get away with that.” He pressed.

You pressed your lips together again and motioned locking them together. You raised your eyebrow as if to say ‘try me.’

Jensen threw his head back. “Ah, Y/N, you’re killing me.” He sighed overly exasperated.

You sighed giving in and he smiled in the screen knowing he had won. “Fine, I wanted it to be a surprise… but….” You paused drawing out the momentum watching Jensen eagerly wait for you to spill. “… I am planning a trip to Vancouver and saving up for the travel expenses.”

He seemed confused at first and then began working out details in his head. “When did you have in mind?” He asked full of excitement. “I’ll fly you up and you can stay…”

“No.” You interrupted almost shocking him. “This is why I didn’t want to say anything, cause I know you’d be like this.” You explained frustrated.

“Excited to see my girlfriend?” He defended.

“Offering to pay for things, taking control of the situation…” You started to explain.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He cut you off.

“I’m not.” You whined but he didn’t respond. “I don’t want your charity or for you to think I am taking advantage of your status and career. Hell, I debated even considering going fearing it would come across as too clingy.” You confessed.

“You know I would never think that of you.” Jay tried to reason with you. “Can you just let me do this, I’d really like to spend some time with you, actually with you.” He asked but you shook your head no. “And if I just bought you a ticket anyways?” He posed.

“I’d resell it online and send you a check.” You said without missing a beat. “I’m quite stubborn.” You explained not helping the tension.

“Yes, I’ve noticed.” He rolled his eyes. “If only I could reach through this screen and show you what I think about your stubbornness.” He said in a seductive nonthreatening manner.

You reached out and placed your hand on the screen longingly trying to feel some sort of a connection as he memorized the details of your face. Your closed your eyes to hold back tears when you heard someone start calling his name. 

Jay closed his eyes too, frustrated. “I’ll be a minute!” He hollered before pausing and looking at you. “I gotta…” He searched your eyes for permission. 

“Yeah, I get.” You tried to hide your malcontent knowing he would stay if you asked.

“Until next time Y/N. I love you.” He softly professed causing your head and heart to freeze. He ended the call when you didn’t respond.

It was the first time he had said it. Instantaneously, your hair stood up on ends as a buzz raced through your limbs. Your heart felt as if it was going to pound out of your chest and you didn’t know if you were breathing. When you came back down to earth, he had already left. You felt as if you could squeal with excitement and at the same time lay down and cry for being such an idiot. Surely he would learn sooner or later his true feelings were unfounded, just a product from a short fling. And if he didn’t, certainly you would unknowingly push him away. Gravity suddenly increased around you and you flopped down into your bed.

The week dragged on for you. It must have been something in the lunar cycle that was causing the kids at school to have particularly strange behavior this week. It seemed you were booked back to back with meetings and group sessions. However, it gave you a good way out of telling Angie what was wrong when she asked, avoiding the truth.

One day during lunch you laughed out loud as your horoscope read; 'This week’s alignment is in your favor. Things are better than they ever have been as your love life turns up the temp. The fox in you is on fire and ready to take that chance you’ve been waiting on. Listen to her and your week will end in fireworks.'

On the way out of the break room you pitched the magazine out of spite. A hot love life? Yeah. Sure he said he loved you but it had been several days since you heard from him. You feared that he may still been tense from your stubbornness, or perhaps he hadn’t meant to say ‘I love you’, or he was upset you didn’t say it back. There were just too many thoughts running through your head. Thankfully, the crisis of the day was already waiting in your office when you got back from lunch. To you it was a much needed distraction.

Jensen eventually texted you to see how your week was going. You responded the elusive ‘fine’ and asked about his. He said he was busy on set and apologized for the lack of contact. Things were left empty at that.

When Friday night rolled around and school was no longer there to distract you, vegging on the couch in sweats seemed to be the only plausible outcome. Munching on veggie straws turned quickly into hot cheetos, moose track ice cream, and anything else that had a calorie level above 160 per serving.

Angie, whose hair was now iceberg blue, came out all dolled up. “Y/N, Come out with me…” She whined and begged while pulling your leg from the couch.

“Ugh, not tonight Ang, I need some chill time.”

“What you need is a guy, come on, I’ll help you find one.” She offered

You rolled your eyes.

“Or a girl.” She suggested.

“Stop.” You laughed and waved her away with your foot. “Go on, get outta here. Enjoy a night of mischief since I won’t be there to stop it.”

“Only if you agree to be all mine tomorrow night.” She bargained giving you the stink eye.

You pondered but eventually gave in.”Fine…”

She squealed and ran over to you hugging you tight.

“Are you going to go out or are we just going to cuddle all night?” You coughed out of breath.

She got up and petted your hair. “I’m sorry it’s just…” She looked like she was going to cry out of excitement but instead she sighed happily and ran out the door.

“And don’t come back until the morning!” You yelled out the door at her.

A night to yourself and sleeping in did wonders. You enjoyed a lazy Saturday morning to yourself which included a big homemade breakfast and some TLC for your feet. You were just finishing painting up your nails in the early afternoon when Angie rolled in.

“I was going to start calling the precincts.” You joked with her. “Did you have fun?”

She blushed. “So much fun. I got invited to the band’s after party where I met Dylan, the drummer, with all that rhythm and those fingers…”

“Woah! Woah! I don’t need to know that!” You interrupted before she could continue. “…You’d better have gotten his number though.”

She pulled a paper out of her pocket and waved it in the air as she hollered. “Oh, you know I did! And I got a date with him tonight.” She bragged.

“Oh. Am I off the hook?” You tried to ask with a tinge of excitement as to not sound disappointed.

“Oh uh, no… we are going to the venue his band is playing at tonight….” She rambled.

You raised your eyebrow at her. With as long as you lived with her, you knew when she was hiding something but you decided to let it go. Instead, you decided to further practice your nail art on Angie, going for a chevron print and flowers on her big toes. While she was a patient test subject, she turned on Netflix almost immediately after you started.

“How about some Supernatural?” She said as she wiggled her toes getting your attention.

It had been one of your go to’s with her after the night of the bon fire. But you scoffed as Jensen had been completely unresponsive since Thursday. You definitely weren’t in the mood to watch his face all over your screen knowing it would only frustrate you more.

“How about something cheerful.” You suggested. “30 Rock, How I Met Your Mother… Making of a Murderer.” You laughed out the last one joking with her.

“Ah, come on, I am sure there is a cheerful episode somewhere.” She said scrolling through the options. “Oh, we’ve seen this one before. It’s pretty funny if I remember right.” She said selecting ‘Tall Tales.’

You sighed the instant you heard ‘Dean’s’ voice and couldn’t help but turn around. Your heart ached wanting to hear the actual him but seeing him on TV reminded you of how ill suited you were to occupy his time. You went back to Angie’s toes trying and failing to block his voice out. You were so preoccupied you hardly noticed Angie intently watching your every move while smiling to herself.

In return, Angie did your hair, quite simple with beach wave curls and a small single braid running down the side. For Angie’s look, you helped her assemble a bump Amy Winehouse would be proud of. She suggested that you were a navy blue sundress with big printed tropical flowers. You hesitated at first that it was spaghetti strapped and lower cut, but once you tried in on you never took it off. By the time Angie had perfected her punk rock look, it was early evening, the sun was heading down.

“I’m driving.” Angie called from the other room.

Odd, you thought but didn’t protest, usually you were the designated driver or if you both needed a wild night you would find public transportation. However, you were comfortable with her car if you needed it in the end.

Once you hopped on the highway and passed all the logical ways to get downtown you asked, “Are we not headed to the city?”

“It’s a bit past downtown.” She answered vaguely.

“What’s the place called?” You asked curiously.

“Uh, I forgot the name. But we’ve been there before.” She said and you huffed in response. “I’ll text Dylan if we get lost. Don’t worry.” She nudged you with her elbow.

It was dusk by the time Angie slowed down the car in a wooded area.

Before you could reply with something snarky Angie spoke. “There’s a white rope at the base of that tree.” She pointed at it. “Get out and follow it taking it with you.” She politely demanded.

You looked at her concerned and fearful of what on earth she was up to or had gotten the two of you into. “What on earth is going on?”

“Trust me.” She pleaded.

After a big breath in protest, you made your way out of the car. Angie stayed inside. You grabbed the end of the rope. “Are you coming?” You asked her.

“Go on.” You saw her mouth while waving you away from her.

You grab the rope, lifting it up and circling it around your palm and elbow as you moved forward. About 15 feet in the sound of the car pulling out made you instantly turn around to see Angie’s headlights driving off without you.

“Are you serious?” You asked out loud dropping the rope and heading back for the road.

You reached for your cellphone before realizing you had left your belongings in the car. Angie’s words ‘Trust Me’ came back to your head settling the panic.

“If this is some haunted self tour, she will never hear the end of it.” You muttered under your breath waiting for something to pop out of the woods and scare you.

You walked for about 6 minutes before coming to a deserted party scene and realized it was the place where you had first met Jensen. On a stump was the cowboy hat. You ran over inspecting it to make sure it was even though you knew instantly. She must have taken it from your room.

“What the hell does she have planned?” You thought flabbergasted.

You put that hat on and continued down the predetermined trail. You could feel your heart fluttering in your chest but tried not to get your hopes up, denying yourself to imagine what could be at the end. A few more minutes in and you started to make out a fire on a small private beach. As you began to close the gap, the leaves of the woods were replaced with white flowers that smelled of jasmine. There was a soft strumming of a guitar ahead, perhaps the band Angie was talking about was here too and she would meet up with you later. You paused and listened as a male voice started singing.

'Come a little bit closer, hear what I have to say

Just like children sleepin’, we could dream the night away'

“No fucking way.”’ You said loud enough so that Jay could hear you.

There was a soft laugh and quick pause before he continued play the song as you dropped the rope and ran the rest of the distance.

'But there’s a full moon risin’, let’s go dancing in the light

We know where the music’s playin, let’s go out and feel the night'

You made it to the beach with the hint of tears in your eyes as you saw him.

He stopped playing when he saw you. “Hey.” He breathed softly.

You ran up to him and jumped into a hug with your legs wrapped around his waist. He held you back tightly not wanting to let you go.

“I’ve missed you.” You softly confessed.

He stroked your hair. “And I you.”

Your feet found the sand again as you parted from the embrace. “What are you doing here?” You asked with a mixture of happiness and confusion.

“I decided, if you were going to be impossible to bring up to VC, then the only way around it was to fly down here myself.” Jensen explained.

You felt a twinge of guilt taking him away from his job and costing him to come down here. 

He sensed your feeling and closed the gap between you reaching out for your hands. “Don’t. There is no one else I’d rather be with.”

You intertwined your fingers with his and tried to push aside your racing thoughts and insecurities to enjoy the time with him.

“Well, did you have anything in particular in mind?” You asked.

He shook his head no. “I’m up for anything, as long as you don’t leave my side.”

“I may have a few ideas.” You thought out loud.

Jay watched patiently as you made your way to the edge of the water. Butterflies were flying all around inside you at the thought of what you were about to do, hoping to recreate the night you first met. Facing the water, you pulled your hair aside and found the zipper at the back of the dress. You slowly slide out of it, revealing to Jensen a bare back and lace underwear. Silently you thanked yourself for choosing class over comfiness tonight. As you shimmied out of the lace, you swore you heard Jensen mutter ‘fuck’ under his breath.

Still not facing him you left your panties on top of your dress and waded into the water. Once you made your way to where the water hit just above your chest your turned around to see Jensen at the edge of the shore pulling his shirt off over his head. You watched entranced as he undid his jeans and stepped out of them and although it was dark you were convinced you could see a bulge in his briefs. He tossed his clothes next to yours and eagerly came wandering in after you.

Still a bit nervous mistaking your nerves running with anticipation as anxiety, you waded away from him as he tried to close the gap. He picked up his pace and finally reached you. He hadn’t yet touched you yet your skin seemed to buzz with electricity. The moonlight made your attempt to hide in the water wasted, as you could clearly see his features, including his briefs, standing out against the dark water. When you brought your eyes back up his were still on yours.

“Chicken.” You teased him.

He didn’t say a word or seem to move, but the briefs appeared at the surface. Surely your eyes had fully dilated as your heart beat out of your chest. He raised an eyebrow at you as if to respond to your teasing.

“No turning back now Ackles.” You tried to keep up the sass not wanting him to see your body already succumbing.

“Your move Y/N.” He challenged leaving the ball in your court.

You bit your lip finally forcing yourself to close the gap, feeling the shock as lips met lips and skin touched skin.


	4. Chapter 4

When morning finally came, you had found yourself in the clean crisp white sheets of Jensen’s hotel room. Although last night was a blur of which time was lost, you clearly remembered every moment. The anticipation, the rush, the car ride to the hotel when hands couldn’t be kept off each other, hardly being able to make it to the elevator where your lips met passionately again, and eventually having so much of him that you passed into sleep in a state of ecstatic exhaustion.

You reached over for Jensen but didn’t find him there. You sat up pulling up the sheets to cover your bare chest as you looked around the room. Last night had you focused on other things than the details of the room. Seeing it now, it was essentially the same size of your apartment if not bigger. The bedroom led to an entryway and to the other side a marbled bathroom. A half wall separated the bedroom from what appeared at first glance to be a living room with huge gaping windows flooding with natural light. From the building outside the window, you presumed you were downtown and high up.

You slide towards the edge of the bed wanting to explore more and to find Jensen. As you stood, the pleasant ache in your thighs was undeniable. If you weren’t planning to soak up every moment you had with Jensen, you could have spent all day in bed recovering. You wrapped the sheets around you leaving only your back exposed. The sun’s warmth increased as you made your way closer. The living room consisted of a white couch and two matching love seats surrounding a TV bigger than yours. You curiously made your way to the window and gulped from the height.

A voice cleared their throat and when you looked you jumped in fear seeing that it was not Jay. The man appeared to be in a hotel uniform. You tightened the sheets around your body. He was in another extension of the room which appeared to be a kitchen and dining room.

“I’m sorry to intrude ma’am, your evening dress has been dry cleaned and pressed and is waiting for you in the bathroom.” He stated.

You were shocked by his intrusiveness and formality. “Uh, where’s Jensen?”

“Mr. Ackles had a scheduled engagement this morning and wishes I pass along his regrets. He ordered ahead breakfast and will join you shortly.” He explained.

“Um, okay.” You murmured.

He continued setting the table as you stood frozen unsure of what to do.

“I’ll step out for now, if you require any further assistance, simply buzz.” He pointed to the wall and left through a side door from the dining area.

“Any further assistance ma’am…” You mocked him silently under your breath.

Despite your sour attitude, you couldn’t resist the smell of what breakfast await for you at the table. You gathered the half of the sheet that was dragging on the floor in your hand and wandered over there. The hotel room only expanded when you noticed a set of hidden stairs that lead up to an open loft which contained an office space. You swore under your breath only imagining what it must have cost. The fanciest place you had ever stayed was a Comfort Inn...

As you looked at the spread on the glass table, it was clear it wasn’t complimentary. Jensen, it seemed, must have ordered one of everything. You sat in front of a chair that had pancakes with berries and a sprig of something green probably just to make it look fancier. After tossing the green to another plate, you took a piece of pancake. You had to admit, it was one of the best pancakes you had ever had. It tasted healthy yet it was so light and fluffy. Taking a sip of orange juice, you realized it was actually a mimosa. You brought your knees up to your chest still sitting in the chair overwhelmed by such unfamiliar surroundings and extravagance. If only you had your spray paint cans, so you could graffiti ‘Keep Austin Weird’ across the two story windows.

Jensen came up behind you and lightly kissed you on your head while tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Mornin’.” He said softly and sat down next to you and made himself a plate. “Sorry, I had an early appointment and didn’t want to wake you.”

You raised your eyebrows acknowledging you heard him. You analyzed him in the surroundings realizing you have never been with him in a setting like this. It had only just been outdoors and through Skype. But he seemed to fit perfectly here.

“Are you not hungry?” He asked concerned.

“Oh, no, I mean yes. I only just started before you got here.” You stammered and took another small bite. “How long are you here for?”

“I’m all yours today but I have to get back. My flight leaves Monday afternoon.” He said.

“Then I am calling in sick Monday to see you off.” You decided.

“You don’t have to do that, it was just the earliest flight I could get.” He explained.

“I want to, I have plenty of sick days left. Besides, it will be an empowering opportunity for the school to deal with a crisis on their own.” You explained.

“Spoken like a true social worker.” He softly laughed. “In that case, why don’t you call in sick for the week and come up with me.”

“I probably can’t this week, but I have enough saved up for the plane tickets and started on hotel funds, so maybe in two months or so.” You proposed.

“You know you can just stay with me.” He said.

“You could’ve just stayed with me…” You argued.

“I wanted to give Angie her privacy.” Jensen explained.

“Oh, trust me, Ang would have flipped her lid with joy if you had stayed with us.” You continued to debate.

“Then let me rephrase. I wanted to give us some privacy.”

You huffed and looked out the window knowing you couldn’t argue back. You knew fully well you were being unreasonable and that you needed to let the past be the past.

“What’s wrong?” Jay pried.

“Nothing.” You huffed again.

“Come here.” He motioned playfully and threw you over his shoulder, his hand wandering up your thigh.

You squealed and laughed in delight as he threw you down on the bed. Jay jumped on the bed as well, straddling your waist. He kissed the nape of your neck as his hands pinned your arms down as you tried to get away.

“I thought I had warned you about the consequences of stubbornness.” He said before deeply kissing you on the lips.

“If this is the consequence, I am afraid you’re only encouraging it, Mr. Ackles.” You remarked smiling into another kiss.

“Then you leave me no choice.” He said flopping down on the bed beside you, all allure and desire faded from his eyes.

“Oh my god, are you pouting?” You asked laughing. He cracked a smile but didn’t answer.

You straddled him and let the sheet fall exposing your chest. You watched as his focused shifted and eyes moved back and forth, fire immediately coming back to his dazzling green eyes.

“Say I was willing to compromise…” You said as you rubbed your hands under his shirt. “If you let me pay for my flight up.” You ran finger underneath his jeans and popped the button, his eyes grew big. “I’ll stay with you.” You finished by undoing his zipper.

“Your negotiating tactics are cruel.” He panted.

You leaned over to kiss him but hovered just above his mouth as your chest almost met his. “I’ll also need at least two weeks to properly request time off from work.”

“I’ll take what I can get.” He settled scanning your eyes.

“Alright then.” You jumped off him satisfied with your deal. “I’ll come.”

“Yes.. you will,” He growled hungrily and pinned you once again.

—-

Once the two of you finally made your way into reality, you dragged him up and down South Congress, particularly wanting to stop in Uncommon Objects. You goofed around there for a while, giving backstories to the taxidermy, modeling hats or glasses, Jensen swearing certain items were possessed. Eventually, you felt bad for spending time there but not spending any money and started to look more seriously at what was for sale. Jensen took that as a cue to push you out afraid if you were separated from any of your money it would delay your travel further. He got you as far as Home Slice where you convinced him to sit down and split a pizza with you.

“Eggplant, really?” Jensen asked in disgust after the waiter took your order.

“It’s life changing. Trust me.” You assured.

“I’m not convinced.” He said.

“You will be.” You smiled. “So, what’s on the agenda for this evening?”

He thought a bit. “Well, I did tell Angie that I would pay her back for helping me out last night."

“How’d that go by the way?” You asked curious how she reacted.

“At first she thought I was some random creep, then she thought she was being punked, and then she started crying when she realized it was real.” He explained. “I had to stop her from running straight to you.”

“She’s a good friend. I feel guilty for never telling her.” You explained.

“I don’t think she’ll hold it against you.” He thought. “And aside for inviting her out to drinks tonight, I also gave her permission to be the first to make us public.”

“Public?” You asked confused.

“Yeah, like letting my fans know, certain press agencies, facebook official kinda stuff.” He explained. “Only if you are ready though.”

“Oh.” It was all you could really get out. You had never really thought about it for yourself and what it would mean. You had always been content just keeping it between you and him at his request. “Well, if Angie knows, we don’t really get a choice.” You laughed.

“Of course we do.” Jensen stated confused. “I just want you to think about it. It would be big for you, people digging into your life and past, trying to get pictures of and with you, letters, some good and some bad.”

“Listen. I get what you are saying and I love Angie to a fault, but if she knows, everyone knows.” You tried to convince him which must have worked by the look on his face and pulled out his phone quickly searching through Twitter and then wrote down some memos. “Um, probably not yet. She’ll want to stage it. You said we were meeting up with her?”

“Yeah, Jared’s bar… San Jac something…” He said still distracted by writing down a few things.

“Jared? I’m not giving that scoundrel any of my money.” You teased.

“Jokes on him, we drink free.” Jensen played back.

“In that case, we should have been drinking an hour ago.” You started to get up out of the seat. Jensen called your bluff and you sat down still waiting on the pizza.

When the pizza finally arrived you dug in, folding it like a true New York style. “You know this is our first like sit down actual date.” You pondered while chewing, Jensen watching you with amusement.

He mimicked you folding the pizza, “That’s weird, you’re right.” He thought about it too.

“It’s weird that I’m right?” You asked jokingly.

“You know what I mean…” He said before taking his first bite.

Eventually, after the hilariousness of watching Jay try the eggplant pizza and relaxing back at the hotel. You made your way to the San Jac Saloon. It was definitely more ‘honky tonk’ than you expected but it seemed reasonably fun.

I high pitched scream broke your observation of the place and brought everyone’s attention to you. You saw Ang running to you in full force and embracing you nearly lifting you off the ground.

She continued to squeal. “Oooh, I am so happy for you!!! I could barely hold it in.” She set you back down on the ground. “How’d you manage to hide it so long? I knew something was up. I knew it.” You laughed nervously tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “What are you doing wearing the same dress? I packed you a weekend bag?” She continued to ramble not giving you a gap to answer.

She quieted when Jensen got closer to the conversation. “I’m afraid that would be my fault… you could say I got distracted and left it in the rental.”

Angie still looking star struck, mouth gaping and all, still getting used to the idea of him around. “Can I give you a hug too?” She asked shyly.

To which he replied “Of course.” And wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she quietly squeaked with delight.

She ran back to the bar grabbing your arm dragging you there as well. “I already got shots lined up for us.”

Jensen calmly followed behind and shook the bar tenders hand.

“Okay, so it’s lick, sip, suck.” She explained to Jay who was shockingly already setting himself up. She looked at you surprised. “Alright then, 3, 2, 1!” She exclaimed and you finished a bit behind the two of them.

“Ah shit, I’m not in college anymore Ang.” You cursed.

“I think I can feel the hangover already.” Jensen playfully moaned.

“We’re just getting started. ‘Nother round, ‘nother round.” Angie chanted until new glasses were filled.

“If you hadn’t figured it out, Ang somehow survives solely off of this stuff.” You commented to Jay.

“I don’t always party, but when I do I party hard.” She stated trying to impersonate the Dos Equis man while sipping one down in between shots.

“BS! When are you not partying?” You hit her blissfully.

“8 to 5, Monday through Friday.” She laughed.

“Excluding lunch hour.” You nudged her.

“You know it!” She exclaimed. “Here we go again, 3, 2 1!”

You hissed away the second shot. “Okay, no more tequila.”

“Agreed." Jensen said handing you a beer.

“So where’s Jare Bear?” Angie asked loudly her inhibitions quickly leaving her.

Jensen forced a laugh. “Still up filming, even for me to take the weekend was nearly impossible… you’ll probably hear more about him down here in May.”

“Then I’ll just have to steal Y/N as my dance partner.” Angie yelled before grabbing your arm and taking you to the dance floor.

“What? Angie, no.” You softly protested but immediately gave in to have fun with her.

She was throwing out moves never seen before while you took a more conservative approach. After about two songs she started getting handsy and took you by the waist spinning you around. You laughed and tried to search for Jensen in the crowd. When you finally caught his eye you mouthed ‘save me’. He chuckled but waved your pleas away. You continued to dance and eventually took Angie’s hand and twirled her around to make your escape.

Jensen, however, had appeared right behind you, taking your hands after placing the infamous cowboy hat on your head.

“Howdy.” He said all sultry.

“Hey there cowboy.” You answered. “What changed your mind?”

“Your contagious smile.” He flirted. “Or maybe the tequila.”

“It will take more than flattery to work on me.” You played hard to get.

“Then perhaps my dancing will do the trick.” He joked and spun you around.

“Perhaps.” You smirked after you returned to him and started swaying your hips against his.

You followed his lead around the dance floor in some type of uncoordinated and improvised waltz. Once he and the room stopped spinning, you grabbed onto the cowboy hat and tiptoed up to kiss him. He ran his hand behind your neck pushing further into the kiss. It was only until later that night you realized Angie had captured the moment and tweeted it saying: My heart can’t handle these two. @JensenAckles consider yourself a lucky man to have her.

The tweet slowly gained momentum throughout the night. People retweeted telling Jensen congratulations, speculating if it was real, asking for confirmation, and who the girl was. The picture of you wasn’t clear and Angie hadn’t used your screenname but you noticed a few unknown users starting to follow your account, probably attempting to make a connection off of who Angie was following.

Things started to explode in the morning when Jensen retweeted it, simply responding: I do. More info to come… and Jared picked it up: @JensenAckles Have you been holding out on me? At least there is a reason you’ve been skipping out on sets. Can’t wait to meet her.

Angie was completely eating up all the attention. You however were focused on your last morning with Jensen. You drove him to the airport and waited for the last possible moment to let go of him at the security checkpoint. You buried your face in his shoulder as he gently stroked your back.

“It’ll get easier, I promise. Soon you’ll be booking flights for me to get back up there.” He tried to joke to lighten the mood. You didn’t find it very funny and kept your face buried. “And I am holding you to your word. Two weeks right?”

You nodded your head up and down. “Two weeks.” You confirmed.

“I’ll stay in touch until then.” He gave you one final squeeze.

You watched him pass through security and he didn’t glance back before finding his terminal. You brushed your foot against the floor trying to smother any insecurities rising up in you. You reminded yourself of the amazing time you had and were going to have soon.

While driving back you received a text from him. “Taking off shortly. I couldn’t look back otherwise I don’t think I could have walked away. I’ll let you know when I arrive in VC.”


	5. Chapter 5

When Jensen had said he would be in touch, you actually assumed it would be him. However, you felt like you had talked with his marketing and security team more than him in the last three weeks. Yes, you promised him two but the school had asked for three in order to find a substitute counselor. If you had to go over your social media privacy settings one more time, you might begin pulling your hair out. It was driving you bonkers to say the least. Honestly, you didn’t care what people did and didn’t know about you or what could possibly happen if someone came across an unflattering photo, god forbid. But it was all to maintain Jensen’s image and you were determined to keep it up as much as you could.

All that behind you now, you were waiting in an airport terminal with boarding passes and passport in hand. The $3 fedora from Target rest atop your head being your constant companion for any traveling adventure. Angie hardly let you go and if she had a valid passport she would have definitely come with you.

“Take a picture with Jared for me.” She demanded. “No, call me with him, wait make sure it is a video call!” She had instructed you.

Thinking about it now, you were super nervous and unsure why. With Jensen it came and happened so naturally. With Jared it seemed like you needed to meet an expectation, you were dating his best friend, you needed to live up to his standard and make a good impression. Regardless, there was no turning back now as you boarded the plane.

Customs were quick and easy. You couldn't remember who told you but someone had once explained getting into Canada was fairly easy, it was coming back when you would run into problems. Jensen had texted you earlier explaining a car would meet you there. However, you tried to make it clear that you would be fine with a cab. Regardless, coming down the escalator you saw a man dressed in black holding a sign with your name. You rolled your eyes and tucked your hair up into your hat, trying to disguise yourself. You said you were taking a cab so that’s what you were going to do, you thought. As soon as you hit the floor you b-lined for the opposite direction of the driver, trying to make it outside before noticed.

You cringed as you heard, “Ms. Y/L/N, Ms. Y/L/N!” being called throughout the lobby.

You forcefully froze yourself as not to run out the doors. You turned around putting a smile on as the man caught up to you. “Oh, wow. This was unexpected, I didn’t see you.” You lied through a smile.

The man saw through your act. “He told me you might try to avoid me.”

“I’m just very independent, that’s all.” You tried to ration.

“Can I grab your luggage?” He smiled, not sure if he was amused or offended.

“Independent.” You slowly repeated again.

“Right, of course. We’re out this way.” He directed.

You followed willingly but played a bit of tug-o-war for the honors of loading the luggage into the car. He eventually won and opened the door for you. Driving down the highway you looked out the window taking in the new views and cityscape.

“So, are we heading to Jay’s apartment?” You asked.

“Mr. Ackles requested that I take you to the studio and I’ll drop your luggage off at his place afterwards.” He responded.

“Well, I could wait at Mr. Ackles’ apartment for him to arrive this evening so I could freshen up and rest from a day of travel.” You suggested with a bit of attitude.

“If need be, you can in the trailer, it has more than enough accommodations.”

You sighed not getting your way. The longer you traveled the more anxious you became and started to fiddle with your fingers. When you arrived to the studio it looked as you expected. A gated entrance, factory warehouses which contained sets. You had to check in with security, including having your picture taken, your bag searched through, and required to wear a visitor’s badge. It was honestly more of a process than customs had been. Upon arriving at Jay’s trailer, the driver introduced you to a personal assistant named Marcus.

“Marcus will escort you around the studio and help you with anything you need. I’ll drop your luggage to Mr. Ackles’ apartment.” The driver explained again.

“Really, I’ll be fine, I don’t need a PA.” You tried to argue.

“Even if you don’t, it’s a security requirement.”

“Because I am such a threat.” You tried to joke, but the driver must have lost his patience dealing with your stubbornness.

So you were left alone with Marcus, who immediately started asking want you wanted to drink or eat or needed.

“Just need to freshen up.” You explained.

“Right, of course.” He unlocked the trailer for you. “I’ll be right out here if you need anything.”

As you entered you were certain your jaw was on the floor. It had more luxury than your own apartment and was probably equal in size. Okay, so you were exaggerating, but not by much. You cautiously explored around, opening cupboards, looking at the rooms, probably breaching all kinds of security protocols. You did find a small bathroom and freshened up as well as applying some makeup that you had kept in your travel bag. Being unsure of what to do, you sat on a couch, and just sat, hoping Jensen would come join you soon. After about an hour, you couldn’t stand it anymore and went outside to find Marcus, sitting literally right there.

“Oh, I’m sorry, you could have come in.” You apologized.

“No, it's okay, I wouldn’t have anyways. Can I get you something?” He asked.

“Actually, I was wondering where Jensen is?” You asked.

“There working on set right now, needing to get a few scenes done before the end of the day.” He explained but caught hint of your frown. “But I can see if it is an open set, we could go watch them.” He suggested.

“Would you?” You asked relieved. “That would be amazing.” You liked him a lot better than the driver.

Marcus responded to a text on his phone. “Yeah, we can definitely sneak in.”

Marcus led you to a golf cart and drove around the studio until entering a warehouse. You were at the set of the bunker with a full crew and the cast running lines. You stood in the back as not to be a distraction.

“It looks like a skeleton compared to what’s on TV.” You whispered to Marcus.

“Yeah, it’s amazing what we’re able to do.” He whispered back.

You heard Jensen’s voice over the set. Your heart dropped and your cheeks flushed seeing him as something familiar in this strange world. It had only been three weeks but you desperately wanted to run up and hug him. You bounced in place a little in order to contain your excitement. Throughout the scene you watched him. He was so focused and involved it really felt like Dean Winchester was in the room.

They quickly reset the scene. It amazed you how quickly he slipped out of character, joking around with Jared, and how fast he got back into the scene. Things were heating up in the scene and you jumped startled when Jensen slammed his hand down on the table. He was attempting to be furious but caught a glance of you out of the corner of his eye and smiled. He looked back down at the table attempting to furrow his brow again but he couldn’t help to grin like a child.

“Cut!” He yelled. “I need a cut.” He repeated.

A bell rang and someone yelled “15 minutes” as he ran over to you. He picked you up into a hug and spun you around and planted a kiss on your cheek. You laughed as he placed you back down on the ground.

“God, I missed you.” He confessed.

“You can’t cut a scene for me, they’ll hate me.” You whispered concerned.

“What? No. Besides I hear you are making friends already.” He joked.

“Who said that, the driver or the babysitter?” You whispered again not wanting Marcus to hear.

“Someone is concerned you are either a flight risk or a security threat.” Jensen smiled only imagining how you acted earlier.

“He should realize I’m both, tattletale.” You joked. “I was trying to be friendly, really.” You tried to convince him.

“Oh, no doubt.” Jensen said not believing it for a second.

You caught a glimpse of Jared heading over and nuzzled Jensen attempting to hide in his shoulder. He reassuringly rubbed your back and you turned around ready to make a good impression.

“So this is who’ve you been hiding for what, seven months now?” Jared asked Jensen. “I can see why.” He reached out to shake your hand as your cheeks set on fire.

“Down boy.” Jensen lightheartedly nudged Jared, to which Jared patted Jay’s chest. 

“So, Jensen has literally shared no information with me about you…” Jared started.

“Not true.” Jay interrupted.

“So quick, give me the spark notes.” Jared continued.

“Um… really just a small town girl, living in a lonely world.” You started giving you a second to think causing both of them to smile. “Bachelors of social work from U of T, passionate for social justice and raising mental health awareness, guidance counselor at a middle school, and in love with this guy right here…” You nudged Jensen and froze, did you just say love?

“Y/N is all about AFK, uses the message a lot with her students.” Jensen interrupted sensing you had froze.

“Very cool.” Jared added.

“Other than that I like exploring new and weird places and some people would say I am stubborn.” You looked at Jensen who shook his head denying. “But I’d love to chat more over a beer sometime and get to know you.”

“Of course, we should totally go out tonight after we are finished with the set.” Jared suggested. Jay cleared his throat. “I guess Jensen can come too.” You laughed nervously. Jared was called from across the set. “It was great meeting you, looking forward to tonight.” He winked and bounded across the room.

You immediately hid your face in Jensen’s chest again and he wrapped his arms around you. “Was that okay?” You asked in a muffled voice.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Jensen asked you. “I love you and so I know Jared will to. Just be yourself okay?” You nodded. “So I gotta get back to it if we are ever going to make it out of here tonight.”

You finally left the shelter of him. “Can I stay and watch? I’ll try not to be a distraction.”

“That’s impossible, you’re always a distraction in my head. But maybe I can turn the distraction into a muse.” He winked at you and left to follow Jared.

Marcus appeared next to you again with a drink holder filled with four different coffee creations. “I didn’t know what you would like so I am hoping one of these will work.” When you looked at him confused he continued. “I just thought after a long day of travel, and with the time change…”

“I guess we’ll just have to drink them all then.” You suggested taking one and giving another to him and silently toasting.

It took them two hours to finish up the two scenes. During cuts Jensen would flirt at you with his eyes to which you would return with a silly face. It was another 30 minutes before they were cleaned up and officially released. Marcus finally left your side when Jensen took over again and walked you to his trailer.

“So what did you think?” He asked you.

“I don’t know… It was weird.” You confessed.

“What? Weird how?” He questioned.

“I don’t know how to explain it… it’s just like so much goes into it for something that is only going to be on the screen for two minutes and you literally become a different person out there.” You tried to put to words. “I’ve just never experienced anything like it.”

He opened the trailer door and let you in. 

“I don’t think it would be any different if I watched you work though. I’ve never seen you in action.” He commented.

“Except I wouldn’t be able to get any work done, all the girls would be lined up at the door to gush over you.” You joked.

“Nah, I’m too outdated for them, I’m sure it’s all Harry Styles this J Biebs that.” Jensen expanded.

You simply rolled your eyes in response. 

“Hey, what’s this?” Jensen pointed to a wrapped package on the counter.

“A present.” You said a bit nervous about how he would react to it.

“A present?” He repeated and started opening it up.

“Yeah, it’s just something stupid…”

Upon opening, Jensen laughed and crinkled his nose. It was a small Texas longhorn stuffed animal that you had picked up before leaving the Austin airport.

“It’s so you won’t get lonely when I leave.” You explained embarrassed.

He pulled you closer, pinning you between him and the counter. “I love it.” He said sincerely. “Expect I am not letting you leave.” He said before starting to kiss your neck and his hands going for your waist.

You started to laugh. “Oh my gosh! Jared’s probably waiting for us.”

“He can wait and extra 15 minutes.” Jensen’s tone turned animal.

Well, 15 minutes later you both were heading out. You self-consciously ran your fingers through your hair and adjusted your clothing making sure everything was in place. You met up with Jared who had his classic beanie on and was ready to leave.

“What took you so long, diva?” He asked Jensen.

Jensen gave him a perky grin and raised his eyebrows. You nudged him with your elbow. Apparently it took him longer to get out of character than you thought.

“So, Jared, do you have any suggestions for tonight?” You asked trying to redirect the conversation.

“Uh, Gastown is pretty cute. Think she’d like it down there?” Jared asked Jay.

He nodded his head and with a serious tone mocked Jared. “Oh, yes, very cute.”

“I’m up for anything. We could share a cab, or hop on the metro?” You suggested.

“It’ll be easier just to get a driver.” Jensen said.

You shook your head no with exaggerated playful anxiety written on your face.

“Listen, you’ve got full reign in Austin, up here things are just a little different. You’ll get used to it though.” Jensen tried to encourage you. 

“What’s wrong with the driver?” Jared asked confused. 

“I think he’s listed me as at least a code 4 security concern.” You admitted. 

“Nice!” Jared laughed and high fived you. “We should sneak her in tomorrow just to mess with them.” He suggested. 

“Regardless, the less we are out in public together, the more we chance depriving Angie the promise of outing us.” Jensen said as the driver pulled up.

You squished in-between the middle of them not wanting to sit up front. “Oh, have you not checked twitter today?” You asked him.

“Even if he did, he literally is only following 4 people and therefore misses everything.” Jared teased.

You pulled up Angie’s tweet on your phone as Jensen and Jared playfully bickered about technology. Angie had taken a photo of you at the terminal posing with your suitcase, foot pop and all. ‘My bestie @Y/N is headed up to VC. Any guesses on who she is going to see? ;)’ You had been avoiding you phone all day with the amount of responses. Ever since she initially posted the first photo of you and Jay her account had blown up. With this second tweet yours was going out of control as well. Jay took your phone to see what was going on.

“Oh, we are taking care of this right now.” Jay said. He took his own phone out to take a selfie.

“Ahh! No!” You leaned closer to Jared. “I’m all jetlagged and gross from traveling.” Jared pushed you back to Jay. “Fine, fine.” You finally agreed. 

“Okay, how do you get this thing to work?” Jensen asked causing you to laugh. He snapped the picture then, loving the way your eyes lit up and smile brightened when he caused you to laugh.

“Jensen, we have to do a real one.” You complained.

“Alright, but I am keeping that one for the photo album.” He joked again and took another photo. When he looked to see how it turned he reared his head back laughing. At the last second you had puckered your lips and crossed your eyes.

“You guys are impossible.” Jared said taking Jensen’s phone ready to take another picture. “I’m uploading this one either way so make it count. 3… 2…”

Jensen kissed your temple and held the other side of you head, pressing you closer to him. You squinted your eyes shut with a playful and cheery smile. 

Jensen took it back. “Yeah, that's a cute one.” He commented typing up a tweet. 

“Yes, I could throw up from all your cuteness.” Jared said sarcastically.

“We try and keep PDA to a minimum.” You defended.

“Right, Jensen told me how you met.” Jared argued.

“It doesn’t count if no one is around.” You tried to convince him.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just a bitter old man.” Jensen told you.

“You mean free and unchained.” Jared corrected.

“I meant exactly what I said.” Jay stood firm. “Here, what do you think?” He handed you his phone.

‘@bluehairdontcare, Thanks for sending @Y/N up, she’s safe and sound, but no promises on when she’ll return.’

You handed the phone back to him. “Here goes nothing.” As he posted it.

You felt your phone vibrate and the a few seconds later vibrate again and again. You took it out to see the notifications piling on and quickly texted Angie. ‘Going on a tech break for a bit. Contact the prepaid if you need me.’

‘Got it! I still expect a video chat with Jared by the end of the week.’ She responded.

‘Of course.’ ‘Eat up all this attention while you can.’

‘Can I be your press secretary??’ She asked.

‘Haha, absolutely.’ ‘Love you Ang Xx’

‘Love you too Xxx.’

With that you shut your phone off entirely. As you entered the Gastown district, you leaned over Jensen to get a better look. The driver pulled up to a pub called the Black Frog and the three of you got out together. You looked around the brick streets, brick buildings, and quaint street lamps. 

“Screw you guys, I’m hanging out down here tomorrow while you’re on set.” You joked. 

“I thought you’d like it.” Jared said and held open the door for you. “Come one.” 

Jensen grabbed your hand and led you through to a small pub with a wooden floor. There was an open high top which you guys grabbed up. You ordered some poutine as well to accompany the beer. Chatting with both of them came naturally. Occasionally there was a inside joke that left you guessing, but overall things flowed smoothing, it was probably the second drink helping you along. You talked Pearl Jam, other music updates, and guilty listening pleasures with Jared. You explained how your biggest passion was your work and empowering the kids, sitting through the ups and downs with them, hormonal swings and all. They talked a bit about their industry and the show, but you tried to divert the topics so it wouldn’t feel so much like an interview. 

After about the third yawn within two minutes Jensen spoke up. “Alright, it’s time to get you some sleep.” 

You didn’t protest beginning to feel pretty exhausted. You parted ways from Jared after making tentative plans for tomorrow. Having a window seat this time, you spent it gazing at the city lights before leaning your head against Jay’s shoulder and slipping into sleep. When you finally reached his apartment he could hardly wake you. 

“Come on girl.” Jensen cooed. 

He held you up as you made the way through the lobby and elevator. He sung softly to you on your way into his apartment. You tried to take in the details but they seemed quite hazy. Jensen helped slip your jeans off and tucked you into bed. He came along side you in just his briefs. He stroked your hair as you drifted back to sleep. 

“So, love, huh?” Jay asked picking out what you had said to Jared earlier. 

“Mmhmm.” You hummed softly with your eyes closed. 

He kissed your forehead and pulled you close against him. “Glad to finally know you feel the same.”


	6. Chapter 6

You woke up tangled in the sheets of Jay’s apartment, this being the second time you woke to him missing. Before reaching for your phone to text him, you heard the shower running and him humming a melody. You crossed the room quietly to find him. Peeking in the bathroom you saw he was all suds up and rocking a fohawk. 

He must of heard your small chuckle and asked. “Are you going to come join me?”

You crossed the tiled floor and lifted your shirt, pressing your breasts against the glass of the shower. “Are you going to call off work?” 

He turned around to look at you and his eyes widened at the sight of what was exposed. His eyes danced between your chest and your playful eyes as he vulnerably showed his growing attraction. “I wish I could, sweetheart.” You bit your lip egging him on. “Once Thursday rolls around, I am all yours for the rest of the week.” 

“I guess I can wait.” You sighed playfully bringing your shirt back down to cover yourself. 

“I mean, I’m sure it’s okay if I show up a few minutes late.” He compromised as his desire for you lingered. 

You shook your head no and pressed your lips in a smile. “Think of it as motivation to make it through your day as quickly as possible.” You teased and turned to walk out of the bathroom. 

“Oh you are not getting away that easy.” He taunted and quickly finished showering up. 

You tiptoed quickly into the bedroom and stood on his bed waiting with a big grin on your face. He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He slowly analyzed you starting from your legs going up and unconsciously licked his lips. You bounced a little with excitement. He waltzed over to you and wrapped his arms around your legs, his head at the height of your navel. His hands found their way up your side and barely lifted your shirt exposing a bit of skin. He pressed his lips on your waist, his unshaven stubble slightly tickling you. 

His hands made his way back down your legs and he pressed his thumbs against your inner thighs. “Are you sure want to wait?” He finished his question by gentle biting your panties and releasing them so that they would snap against your skin. 

You let out something between a breathy moan and a laugh but somehow managed to nod your head yes. 

“Ah, you're killing me Y/N.” He moaned and pressed his forehead against your waist. You ran your hands through his damp hair. 

He unexpectedly swept you up into his arms. You squealed, caught off guard. “Ah, where are you taking me?” You playfully demanded.

“Breakfast,=.” He stated and then threw you over his shoulder. 

“I can’t go like this!” You laughed. 

He brought you into the kitchen and set you down on the marbled counter. “Your order, ma’am?” He questioned with a smile knowing you hated being called ma’am. 

“Ma’am? Ma’am? How old do I look?” You joked back. “And I didn’t know you cooked?”

“By order I meant Raisin Bran or Kashi.” He said pulling out two boxes of cereal from the cupboard. 

“Raisin Bran.” You stuck up your nose in disgust. 

“Alright, Kashi it is.” He said pouring you a bowl and pouring some milk over it. “Bon Appetit.” Before you started to dig in, he softly pecked you on the lips. “So are you going to come to work with me?”

“What would I do?” You asked, unable to imagine sitting around set all day. 

“Explore the studio, see other shows…” He fabricated. “You could be an extra!” He said excitedly. 

“What? Oh, no, I couldn’t.” You declined, scared at the thought. 

“Oh come one, you’d be fantastic.” He encouraged. 

“It could go one of two ways, I would either stare at the camera or at you the whole time.” You said with concern. 

“Then what are you going to do for the day?” He asked. 

“Umm… get to know Vancouver, site see… go shopping.” You ended with a grin. 

“Do you need some cash?” He asked. 

“I budgeted spending money.” You defensively commented. 

“At least let me find someone to get you around.” Jay practically pleaded. 

You pointed the spoon at him and squinted, shaking your head no. 

“I just want to make sure you're safe.” He explained. 

“It’s Canada.” You rolled your eyes. “Are they going to out polite me to death?” 

“Okay, confession, it is their safety I am worried about, not yours.” He joked. 

“I’ll be fine… promise.” You begged him to let you have your way. 

His phone vibrated. “Shit, I’m running late.” He looked at you trying to determine if there was anyway you would break. “Okay, Okay, you win.” He gave in, walking back to his bedroom to get dressed. “This time.” He added. 

“Every time.” You corrected. 

Before you he left you alone in the apartment, he smooched you goodbye. “Don’t get into any trouble.” He warned, face still close to yours. 

You lightly brushed over his cheekbone, tracing a line of freckles. “I would never without you.” 

He kissed you one more time. “That’s my girl.” He said before finally leaving. 

When you heard the door lock and him walk down the hall, you raced back to the room to find your phone. Turning it on, you had completely forgotten about yesterday and flat out dropped it as the notifications started buzzing. When it finally seemed to stop updating, you reclaimed it and sent a text to Jared. 

‘Okay, he’s gone, I’ll be ready in 20.’ You threw it on the bed and rushed to your suitcase quickly changing. Your phone buzzed again but it was just another notification. 

You were putting your hair up when Jared texted you back. ‘Be there in 10’

You rapidly finished getting ready and scrambled downstairs, exiting the building as soon as Jared’s car pulled up. You hopped in the back seat with him shutting the door behind you as the driver pulled out. 

“Mornin.” He greeted you. 

“Hey, good to see you again.” You responded. 

“Would you like some coffee?” Jared offered you a to-go cup. 

“Oh god, yes.” You greedily reached for it. “Thank you.” You said sipping it down.

“So are you ready for this?” Jared asked you.

“More than ready.” You tried to sound confident even though you were pretty nervous. “Hey, you can completely say no to this… but um, would you mind if I video called a friend with you, just to say hi…”

“Oh, of course.” Jared beamed.

“Seriously, no pressure.” You reminded him.

“It’s totally okay.” He confirmed.

“Sure?” You asked again.

“100 percent.”

You took out your phone and sighed, trying to clear all the notifications. “I need to get a new phone.” Jared started laughing hysterically. “What?” He continued laughing. “What?”

“You two are so similar it is hilarious.” He said. “You just have to turn off notifications in the settings.”

“Oh my god, you’re a genius.” You thanked him. You played around with your phone a bit. “Now how in the hell do you do that.”

“Just give the phone to me.” Jared laughed taking it from you and changed the settings. “Now who is this friend we are going to call?” Jared questioned still hanging onto the phone.

“My best friend Angie.” You answered as he started looking through your contacts, dialing her number when he came across it.

It rang a couple times before she answered. Angie’s face immediately went pale seeing Jared instead of you.

“Hey Angie.” Jared waved at her through the screen. “Hey, we met in Austin once right?” Jared recalled. “But you changed your hair, love the new look.” Jared smiled at her.

Angie remained frozen on the screen, you couldn’t tell if she was in shock or if the connection had broken. “Ang, ang?” You called as Jared readjusted the phone to get you in the shot.

Her shock finally broke. “Y/N! Oh my god, give a girl a head’s up. Hey Jared, nice to see you again. Coming back to Austin anytime soon?”

“Of course. I do live down there half the year.” He explained.

“Oh, we should totally have a party at your place sometime.” She suggested full of delight. You rolled your eyes at her directness.

“Definitely.” Jared agreed.

“Where’s Jensen?” She asked finally realizing his absence. She gave you a look that could only mean, you’d better not be two-timing his ass.

“We are pulling a prank on him.” You smirked.

“Look at you.” She said surprised. “Oh shit, my boss is walking in. Jared, until later.” She quickly ended before hanging up the line.

“Thanks Jared.”

“Anytime.” He offered.

“So I know we kinda talked about it last night, but what’s the plan?” You asked referring to the prank.

“Well, sneaking you to makeup should be easy, you’ll probably be there for at least a couple hours. Then text me when you’re finished. I’ll find a way to get Jensen off set for a few minutes so you can get into position.” He explained.

The two of you discussed a few more details and then Jared wanted to show you a few new songs he had downloaded last night. Getting into the studio was much simpler today probably due to Jared’s presence. He quickly introduced you to some staff before leaving you alone in the makeup trailer. The staff were delightful and had hilarious stories to tell about working on set.

In between the conversation, Jensen sent you a text. ‘Jared’s disappointed you’re not around today. I think you made a good impression.’

You smiled hoping this meant he still had no idea what was going on. ‘I’ll have to find a way to make it up to him.’ You texted back.

‘How’s your day going?’ He asked.

“Oh goodness, what’s something really touristy?” You asked the girl doing your makeup.

“There’s a lot to do in Stanley Park.” She responded as she continued dusting your face.

“Thanks.” You responded to her while texting Jensen. ‘Good, went back to Gastown to check out the shops and now headed to Stanley Park. Can’t wait to meet up with you later.’

He didn’t respond after that which was pretty typical. 30 more minutes came and went before just a few final touch ups were made.

“All set.” The girl said before turning you around to the mirror.

“Oh my gosh!” You said barely recognizing yourself in the mirror. You appeared to be a skinless zombie. Face, neck, and arms all done up. “This is disgusting but so perfect.”

When Jared finally walked in to retrieve you he laughed at the sight of you. “Oh man, this is going to be so good.”

“This may be one of your most elaborate pranks yet.” The makeup artist chided.

“Elaborate for you.” Jared teased her.

“And a waste of company resources.” She scolded but was really just joking back.

“Oh stop, I know deep down you love being in on it.” He gave her a side hug. “Y/N, let’s go, he’ll only be away for 15 minutes.”

Jared hurried with you over to an outside set. It was a set up as a crime scene, police tape, ambulance, etc. Multiple extras were around as well as crew.

“Quick, into the body bag.” Jared ordered opening it up for you.

“Words I never thought I would hear… alive that is.” You muttered as you got in.

You got in just in the nick of time as you heard Jensen’s voice nearby. “Steve didn’t need me?” He asked confused.

“Oh, maybe it was Stephen.” Jared lied.

“Do we even have a Stephen?” Jensen asked.

“Everybody has a Stephen.” Jared guessed.

“Whatever.” Jensen gave up. “Are we going to do this today or what?” He raised his voice asking someone in the crew.

“Action!” You heard someone else yell.

Wait. You froze. This wasn’t part of the plan, you weren’t supposed to be in the scene! Granted you were in a body bag, but still. You held your breath determined to be the best corpse in the shot.

Just when you thought you couldn’t take it anymore someone yelled “Cut! Problem with the mics, 5 minutes.”

You took a breath of relief while on the outside Jensen rolled his eye impatient to get back to you.

“Hey, do you think there is any pineapple at the buffet?" Jared asked Jensen but really was throwing you the cue.

“Pineapple?” Jensen asked confused.

You twitched your leg causing the bag to move slightly. Jensen jumped. “Dude, the bag just moved.” He whispered to Jared.

“What are you talking about?” Jared questioned.

“There’s someone in the body bag.” He explained quietly.

“Why would there be someone in the body bag? They don’t put extras in the body bags.” Jared kept up the act.

“Hey, is someone in there.” Jensen’s voice got louder. “Body bag, I’m talking to you.”

Jared cleared his throat which was your second cue that meant Jensen was close. You waited a few more seconds and then jolted up into a sitting position the unzipped bag falling away so the makeup would be seen.

“Jesus!” Jensen jumped back towards Jared who at that point started laughing hysterically.

You had forgotten what you wanted to say and so softly let out a ‘rawr.’

“Jesus.” Jensen repeated still a bit shocked. “Y/N, is that you?”

You grinned wide and nodded your head up and down.

He chuckled a little. “You are adorable.”

“No, I’m terrifying.” You corrected.

“Terrifyingly adorable. He put you up to this, didn’t he?” He pointed at Jared. 

“Oh god.” Jared tried to catch his breath from laughing. “I hope they got that on camera. Your fucking face…” He started laughing again. 

“Exploring the city, huh?” Jay called you out from the lie earlier this morning.

“Acting.” You smiled.

A set manager started yelling over the group and looking furiously through his script. “What’s with the zombie?! Is there supposed to be a zombie in this scene?!”

You looked at Jensen anxiously. “Go on, get cleaned up, I’ll try to get us out early.” He directed.

You quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran off to find his trailer. As you hurried off the set, you overheard Jensen trying to calm the stage manager down and you hoped you hadn’t caused him more trouble than it was worth.

Your time in Vancouver seemed to fly by in a whirl. For the remaining days Jensen had been working, you did decide to join him on set. Yes, you wanted to explore the city, but you would much rather soak up your time with him, even if it was a few seconds between takes. You used the down time to catch up on some reading, and not academic or therapeutic activities, just getting lost in a world of fiction.

Jensen had managed to get a few days off, solely to spend them with you. He took you around to his favorite sites, restaurants, and shops. He also took some time to research a park where you could star gaze wrapped up in a blanket together over a thermos of hot chocolate.

Your last morning there you woke up to Jensen’s bright green eyes lazily watching you. You curled closer to him and shut your eyes again absorbing his warmth. Waking up with him had become your favorite thing in the world. It was just the two of you so intimately close and unembellished. Where the distractions of the world couldn’t reach you, if only for a moment.

“Stay with me.” Jensen whispered in your ear.

You moaned into his chest. “I have work tomorrow.”

“Just quit.” He was half joking and half serious.

“You know I can’t. And not just because of finances.” You further explained after he rolled his eyes. “Those kids mean so much to me. I know I can’t make a huge difference but even if I can reach just one kid to inspire them to something better or help them through a difficult time, that’s important to me.” You explained.

“I know.” Jensen agreed, showing his understanding. “You are too good for this world Y/N. And I am not going to ask you to change that. But letting you go sucks.” He laughed a little to try to lighten the mood. 

He drove you to the airport and somehow managed to get security to let him pass through the checkpoints with you and walk you to the gate. 

Jensen placed the fedora on your head. “Not the same as the cowboy hat.” 

“Guess, you’ll just have to find your way back down to Austin.” You said kissing him one last time. 

“Counting down the days.” He held you tight for a few more minutes before letting you go. 

You definitely were grilled a bit harder at customs returning, you tried to keep it brief not wanting to explain your boyfriend's career was running around pretending to kill paranormal things. It’s just best not to bring up any words associated with aggression, no matter how unrealistic it might be, around custom agents. 

You walked in late to an empty apartment. Angie had left a note on the counter. ‘Out with Dylan, Excited to hear all the gushy deets. tomorrow.’ You shot her a quick text letting her know you were home and wanted to know she was okay.

Jensen had skyped you about an hour later to make sure you had arrived safely. What was intended to be a sweet and simple conversation turned into spending the entire remainder of the evening with him. You got ready for bed together, asked him if he thought your boobs were lopsided, tried to start a movie at the same time but gave up after the fifth time as you couldn’t get the movies to sync together. Eventually you both drifted to sleep, skype still running until your devices powered off. 

Walking into school the next morning, you felt bittersweet. It was hard being away from Jensen again and not knowing when you would see him next but you were also happy to be back in the school. You waved to some of the kids in the hall who were rushing to get to class. Once you made it to your office, your plan was to review the subs’ notes, follow up on anything outstanding from the week out, and start planning a group to be implemented next week. 

A few minutes into reviewing the notes and emails, you received a call from the secretary that the principal wanted to see you in her office. You made your way down to the main office, straightening your clothes. You assumed she was just wanting to catch you up on some missed outbursts, but going to her office always made you feel like one of the students in trouble again. 

“Ms. Y/L/N, please have a seat.” The principal ordered you. 

“Good morning, how was everything last week?” You asked cheery. 

“Y/N, I’m going to get straight to it. After some concerns have been drawn to my attention, the school board and I no longer feel you are a good fit for the position. We would like you to leave immediately as we have already found a replacement.” She dictated. 

The bittersweet feeling was lost as your stomach hit the floor trying to comprehend what the principal was saying. “Wait… What? I’m being fired?!”


	7. Chapter 7

“How would you phrase it for the children… think of it as an adventure, and new chapter in life…” The principal stated, causing your temper to start boiling. 

“But I don't understand, at my last performance review there were no concerns at all.” You argued. 

“It's more about the changes in your personal life interfering with your work here.” She continued. 

Your mind was running trying to piece together what on earth she was talking about. “I've never let my personal life come into my work? If you are referring to the vacation, I had more than enough days.” You contented, trying to defend your dignity. 

“Are you really that clueless? Think of who you are dating. The entire school knows. Your schedule is booking up with girls simply to ask you about it.” She scoffed unimpressed. 

“Is this what it is about?” You stood up and paced the office. “You can’t fire me based off of my love life!” 

“Is that a raised tone?” She jotted down in her notes. “Very unprofessional.” 

You huffed in frustration; sitting back down in the chair and pursing your lips together thinking of what to say next. “You’re not thinking about all the good things that could come from this. Think of all the students who will now be coming for appointments who previously wouldn’t have shown any interest, it could be a good way in. Not to mention, his friend Jared is a very strong advocate for depression and mental illness, I’m sure he would be more than happy to do a presentation at the school…” You suggested. 

“I’m afraid this is not up for debate. Your online postings, which students do have access to, are extremely unprofessional. You are at bars, drinking, public displays of affection, frankly you are not a good role model for these children.” She firmly explained. 

A single tear slide down your cheek but you refused to acknowledge it. “Fine, I hope one day you realize the mistake you’ve made. If that’s all, I’ll pack my things.” 

She waved you to the door without having the decency of looking at you. Despite your boiling anger and frustration, you had to leave in the right way. You ensured your case notes were up to date, you left plans of the group activities, and left behind books that had come out of your own pocket. You wrote a letter welcoming whoever would be taking over the position and wrote a brief summary for each child you had been seeing, giving this new instructor an idea of where to start and suggestions of what may help the kiddos open up. 

You packed up the rest of the things and brought them to the bed of your truck. You swept through your office one last time, your heart shattering as you turned the light off. You sat in your truck for at least fifteen minutes trying to deep breathe but the breaths came out shaking. Once you were a ways down the road, heading back to the apartment, you tried to phone Jensen. It only dialed and went to voicemail. You didn’t leave a message. Upon arrival at the apartment, the weight of the world had crashed down on you. You used what little strength you had to carry the boxes up to the living room. 

At this time, Angie would still be at work and wouldn’t be home for another couple of hours. You dragged yourself to your room and locked the door. The only thing you could manage to do was crawl into bed and hide yourself under the blankets. After a few minutes of silence, you tried to call Jensen again. It went to voicemail and you threw your phone against the wall not caring if it was broken or still functional. 

\----

Angie entered the apartment shining as bright as the sun. Afterall, she hadn’t seen you in over a week. She was so excited to hear all the details and share some of her own stories as well. Her smile quickly faded upon realizing all the lights were turned off and boxes of office supplies were in the living room. 

She made her way over to your door and knocked. “Hey Y/N, you in there?” There was no response. “Sweetheart, what happened?” She tried the handle and sighed realizing it was locked. “It’s okay if you need space, but I’m here if you need to talk about it. Okay?” She pressed her ear against the door desperately hoping for an answer. But there was still no response so she let it be. 

Well, that was two days ago, and she was not going to let it go this time. She pounded on your door. “Come on Y/N, you gotta let me in!” 

Frustrated and concerned she found her phone. You had given her Jensen’s number in case of an emergency, an actual emergency you had stressed, while you were out of the country. She rang him with no answer. 

“Oh hell no! Someone is going to answer me tonight.” She immediately redialed. 

“Hello?” Jensen softly greeted, unsure of who he was talking to. 

“Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?” Angie questioned frustrated. 

“Angie? What are you talking about?” Jensen asked confused. 

“Y/N. She’s been locked in her room since Monday and refuses to say a word to me.” She stated hoping he would give her an explanation. 

“I haven’t spoken to Y/N since Sunday night. She tried to contact me a few times Monday but I was on set. I’ve tried calling and messaging her… I haven’t received an answer…” The concern in his voice started to grow. 

Angie sighed from the lack of an answer. “All her stuff from work is in the living room…”

“Angie, I want you to get into her room. I don’t care how you do it and I’ll pay if there are any damages… Can you do that for me?” Jensen asked jumping to the worst conclusion. 

“Yeah, do you want to hold on?” She asked. 

“Yes.” He responded already looking for the next available flight to Austin. 

“Okay.” Angie said setting her phone down on the coffee table. 

She pounded on your door one last time. “Last chance Y/N, I'm coming in.” Angie warned before ramming herself on the door. It didn't budge. “Ow,” she rubbed her shoulder. “Dammit Ang.” she cursed at herself seeing the lock. 

It was one of those child proof locks, one that would lock from the inside but could easily be unlocked if needed. Technically there was a key, but all you really needed was a bobby pin or paperclip to pop it. When Angie finally got the door open, you were nowhere to be found. She raced frantically around the room looking for clues. Your purse was still there but wallet and keys gone. Your phone was on the floor, screen cracked but still working from the number of missed calls Angie saw. 

Angie ran back to her phone. “Jensen?”

“Yeah?” He asked worried. 

“She’s gone…” Angie stated clueless. 

Angie jumped, startled from a bang on the other end of the line but the Jensen sigh. “Okay, I’m coming down. Should be there by tomorrow afternoon. Get in touch with her family, don’t set them off but see if they know anything. Update me if anything changes.” 

“Got it.” She agreed and Jensen hung up the phone. 

\---

Jensen arrived in Denver for a two hour layover. He hardly slept last night but got a few minutes in on the plane. He anxiously turned on his phone hoping to have received a call from Angie. He had actually just missed her and listened to the voicemail she had left. 

“So, Y/N visited her parents Tuesday night and left in the morning with camping supplies that she said we needed for our weekend getaway. Which we don’t have a getaway planned. But from what I could tell they thought she was acting normal. Part two, I called the school this morning acting as a concerned parent wanting to consult with her. They said she is no longer with them for following a new opportunity, which is bullshit because aside from you and me, that job was the most important thing in her life… Okay... so putting all that together I think what happened was she was fired, who the hell knows why, and she has decided to live in the woods as a hermit. Well, I need to get to work so… I’ll call if I hear from her…” 

As worried as Jensen still was, he couldn’t help but smirk at Angie’s voicemail and only hoped he could be as good to you as she has been. He texted her that he was in Denver and would be arriving in Austin soon. He spent the better part of the layover contacting state parks to see if there were any guests with your name but came up empty handed. 

When he arrived in Austin and after renting a car, he immediately drove to the scene of the bonfire praying you would be there. He searched tirelessly through the woods and across the beach and came up empty handed. He ran his hands through his hair and kicked the car tire out of frustration. 

“Dammit Y/N, where the hell are you.” He sat down on the pavement leaning his back on the car feeling hopeless and defeated. 

He rested his head in his hands and stayed there for a few minutes. His phone buzzed and he hesitantly grabbed it. Angie explained she was out of work and if there was any news. Jensen texted back he would meet her at the apartment. 

Jensen rushed over to the apartment and found Angie demolishing a pint of Ben and Jerry’s. 

“You know, at this point I’m not even worried.” Angie said before shoveling another spoonful in. “You know why?” She asked and continued without giving Jensen time to respond. “Because Y/N thinks she likes outdoors, but she really hates it. Three reasons; snakes, spiders, mosquitoes and lizards. I’d bet on two more days before she comes running home from her soul seeking expedition. And that’s when you should really start to worry, because I’m going to kill her.” Angie ranted and took another mouthful. 

Jensen sighed and rubbed his neck. “I still don’t understand, has she ever done anything like this before?” 

“No. She’s the grounded, rational one… not impulsive and nonsensical like me.” Angie explained putting the ice cream back in the fridge. “If only Jared were here to trace her credit card records…” 

“Jared is not actually Sam…” Jensen slowly stated. 

“Yeah, okay.” Angie replied sarcastically taking a sip of wine. 

Jensen laughed a little and Angie smiled, having successfully lightened the mood. “Can I?” He asked pointing at your room. 

“Be my guest.” Angie said rummaging through the cupboards to find more junk food. 

Jensen waltzed into your room. He picked the phone up off the floor and saw the ongoing notifications and missed calls. He set it down on the nightstand. He looked over your room searching for any sign that could clue him in to where you might be. He ran his fingers over the mascara stains on your pillow and wanted nothing more than to hold you. He moved to the desk in the corner, going through papers, trying to unlock your computer. 

“Come on babe, give me something to work with.” He pleaded solemnly. 

He looked at your bulletin board that you had filled with pictures of you with him, Angie, or the kids from school. You had a few handmade bracelets from some of the girls hanging from pins. A couple birthday cards. There were small glow in the dark stars bordering the top right corner and it hit Jensen when he noticed them. 

“Angie!” He yelled running to meet her in the living room. “Where does she go to stargaze? She took me to a place once, I can only remember we headed west.” 

Angie’s eyes widened hoping he was onto something. “Go west on 290 for about 40 minutes. I’ll text you the address once I find it.” She said googling the location.

“You’re not coming?” Jensen questioned confused. 

“It’s clear she doesn’t want to talk to me.” Angie pouted. 

“You know that’s not true.” Jensen argued. 

Angie rolled her eyes. “It’s just better if you go… text me when you get there.” 

Part of Jensen wanted to stay and hash this out with Ang, but he was more anxious to find you. He grabbed his jacket and started down the road. He had never sped so fast in his life, briefly he thought Dean would be proud. Pulling into the small town jogged his memory. He no longer followed the directions Angie had sent him for he remembered every second of that night with you. He pulled past the wooden sign and braved the fields with the small rental. At this point he didn't care if he had to cover damages. His eyes danced over the field and his heart stopped when he saw the corner where grass met the woods. 

“Thank God.” He whispered still trying to catch his breath. It was your pick up, a pitched tent, and a small fire. 

\----- 

All your coping skills you had spent hours studying and reading over in school had flown out the window of your mind. All you knew is what you need was some space from people and somewhere where all your problems would seem small in comparison to the great scheme of things. 

You had scavenge your parents house for every possible old, forgotten pillow and blanket so that your truck bed could become an actual bed. It was one of the greatest ideas you ever had, of course you realized how exposed to the elements you would be… and by elements you meant bugs. So you borrowed their tent as well to survive the nights critter free. 

Currently, you laid in your truck bed staring up either at the sky or at your journal that consisted more of doodles than what you were actually trying to focus on. Your attention broke at the sound of a low rumbling engine drawing near. You threw your journal down as you sat up getting a better view. People came and went during the day, but with dusk coming in you were surprised to see anyone. Let alone a 2015 Impala offroading. Well, whoever it was got out of the car and was headed your way. Perhaps a local to warn you about the park rules. But the figure and stride was all too familiar. You stood up to jump out and meet him but you feet stayed glued in place. Tears started streaming down your face, yet you refused to whimper. 

Jensen approached the truck looking up at you, his green eyes glistening. “Baby, what's wrong?” 

You sat back down pulling your knees up to your chest so you could hide your face ashamed from the growing sobs. Jensen immediately jumped into the truck and wrapped his arms around you bringing you as close to him as possible. You reached out and clenched his shirt with fists burying your face into his shirt as you continued to weep. His hand wrapped around your head as he tried his best to make you feel secure, barely holding himself together. A few tears shed down his cheek, as he could not bear to see you in such pain. 

He gently stroked your hair and reassuringly whispered in your ear. “Shhh. It'll be alright. I'm here now. I got you. It's okay.” 

When you finally calmed and caught your breath, you pulled away from him - ashamed and embarrassed. You wiped away any remaining tears from your face and refused to look at him. He leaned down to get a better view of your face and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“What happened sweetheart?” He asked again. 

You could hardly work yourself to say the words. “....They fired me.” You choked on the words but held the tears in.

Jensen had suspected that was the case, but when he heard you say it he became confused. Based on how you had always talked about the job, he couldn’t imagine the reasoning behind it. “Why?” He softly questioned. 

You simply shrugged your shoulders, not wanting to talk about it. 

“You can tell me…” He reassured. 

You sighed and tried not to get upset over it. “Because I have portrayed myself as an unfit role model and a distraction to the students.”

Jensen tried to process your cryptic explanation. And then it clicked, the recent social media posts. “... So it’s because of me, isn’t it? Because we went public.”

“No.” You disputed furiously. “It’s because the principal is a jealous incompetent swine.” You ranted knowing fully well you were acting irrationally. 

Despite Jensen knowing how hurt and upset you were, he couldn’t help but crack a small smirk at your insult. You huffed at him not amused. “That’s no reason to fire you, there should be a way to fight this.” 

“Like what, sue them, go to court? No thank you, that’s not me.” You resisted. 

“Then what are you thinking?” He asked you but you shrugged your shoulders again. “Maybe this isn’t the right time to mention this, but I’m closing on a house soon, here in Austin. You could move in and I could support you until you figure some things out.” 

“No, I couldn’t… I guess once I reunite with civilization, I’ll get a couple parttimes until I find something more permanent…” 

Jensen looked confused, almost hurt. “Why not? Don’t you ever think about our future, if we are heading that direction anyways?” 

You scoffed and for the first time really smiled since Monday. “Of course I do. But just like fantasy stuff I guess. This relationship is just kinda one sided. Like I’m just in it for the ride until your fun is over. Which I’m okay with.” 

“You can’t really think of me like that? If that’s what you think, then I must not be doing a good enough job. Y/N I love you and not just for the fun that we have, as great as that is. When I say I love you, I’m talking about for better or worse kinda stuff.” Jensen tried to explain. You went as white a ghost making Jensen all the more nervous. He started picking at loose strings on the blanket. “This isn’t like a proposal or anything. I just wanted you to know that’s what I think about, when I think about us… but if you have other intentions…” 

You cut him off by pressing your lips firmly against his. He pulled away at first but then melted back into you. “I’m not backing down if you ain’t.” You smiled through kisses. 

He analyzed your face, tracing your cheek bones and running his thumb over your lips. He saw the happiness fade from your eyes as the worries of the week crept back in. 

“Hey.” He said trying to redirect your thoughts. “Let’s get some rest, we can tackle this all tomorrow, okay?” 

You nodded your head, and grabbed some pillows and blankets before hopping out of the trunk. “You coming?” You asked him as he still observed the tent. 

“Under that tarp?” He questioned skeptically. 

“There’s enough room for two…” You said as you wiggled your way in, doubling up the sleeping space. 

Jensen hopped out of the truck as well and poked the fire out so just the glow of the embers remained. “Cozy.” He commented on the size as he made his way in. 

You already were under the blankets and head on the pillow as he situated himself. He pulled you close to him and held you until he drifted off to sleep. But your thoughts kept you awake. You needed to plan out the next step get it on paper. After hours of scribbling in your journal you turned the light from your phone off and cuddled up next to Jensen.


	8. Chapter 8

You woke up the next morning with Jensen’s arms wrapped tight around you. You nuzzled in closer, stirring him awake. He squeezed you tighter. 

“Mornin’ sweetheart.” He mumbled still sleepy. 

“Mmmm.” You hummed into his chest. 

“How you feeling today?” He asked you with a hint of concern.

You sighed. “Better.... You?”

“A little sore.” He rolled his shoulders out softly chuckling. “Been awhile since I roughed it.”

“And I thought you were a real life cowboy…” You smirked. 

“Nah, I’m not that cool.” Jensen waved off. “You ready to get back to civilization?” 

You buried your head back into his chest and shook your head no. 

“Come on babe.” He coaxed and rubbed your back. “From personal encounters, I know nothing can stand in your way.” 

“I’ve been thinking…” You ventured, but stopped - unsure of how to continue.

“Yeah?” He inquired. 

“I think I want to open my own nonprofit.” You confided.

His eyes brightened up. “That sounds awesome.” 

You smiled from his excitement and continued to explain your idea. “I want to start something for teenage girls and women, those who weren't able to finished high school for whatever reason. I want to give them a place where they could work on getting their GED and be connected to resources. Also, we would have like a cafe where they could work to get some income and a barista’s certificate. If they have the barista’s certificate, there would be a better chance they could become employed at Starbucks because Starbucks has a pretty great college scholarship program.” You rambled as you looked through your journal, trying to piece together the details. 

Jensen lowered the journal away from your face. “You continue to amaze me, Y/N. I want to be a part of this. Will you let me?” He asked; given your past stubbornness. 

You nodded. “But I’m going to have to do a lot of paperwork before we can actually physically begin planning. I think I’ll be able to get one of my old professors on board to help me out. Like signing off on grant proposals.” 

“How about we take the first step and get you back home?” Jensen suggested. 

You sighed again. “Fine…. Angie’s going to be so mad at me.” 

“I’m sure she will understand. I think she was just worried.” Jensen reassured. 

Jensen helped you pack up, rolling up the tent, and securing things down in the truck bed. You did your best to destroy the evidence of the fire pit assuming it was probably against the park rules. Your truck easily got back on the trail. The rental however was another story. The car’s front tire had partially sunken into a soft patch of mud. You tried to hide your giggles as you watched Jensen unsuccessful try to reverse it out. You ran over, pushing the hood of the car, squealing with laughter as mud splattered all over you. 

Jensen cut the engine and assessed the situation. “I’m just going to call a tow.” 

“No, no. We got this.” You argued determined. 

“There’s no way we got this. But you are completely adorable covered in mud.” He teased as he pulled out his phone. 

“Shut up.” You lightheartedly ordered back. “Just hold on one second.” You ran to your truck grabbing the carpeted mats that sat on the floor. You did your best to jam it under the front tire. “Okay, get back in and reverse.” You directed, getting back into position to push the car. 

“I’ll push.” He waved you off. 

“Those muscles aren’t just for show?” You quipped. 

He chuckled and jokingly snapped his teeth at you. “Get in there.” 

You listened and pushed the reverse pedal to the floor. With Jensen’s effort and the traction gained from the mats, the tire made it’s way out of the mud and you maneuvered it back to the dirt road. 

“And that’s how it's done.” You boasted as Jensen threw the mud ridden mats into the truck bed. 

“You were right.” Jay admitted, completely splattered with mud as well. 

“If you haven’t learned that I’m always right by now, I’m not sure what to do with you.” You teased. 

“Get me back to your place and I might have a few ideas of what you could do with me.” He smiled before planting a kiss on your lips.

On the road home, you bit your lip with anticipation, rushing as fast as you could. You went to the bathroom and ran the water for Jensen so he could get cleaned up from the mud already dry on both of your skin. He followed you in, shutting the door behind, the heat and tension still thick between you. The sweat and his shirt clinging to his body highlighted the definition of his muscles. The steam from the water began to fog up the mirror as your heart pounded in your chest. 

Jensen’s lips found yours again as his hands pushed your shirt up. He trailed kisses down the side of your neck, pausing only briefly to lift your shirt off over your head. You moaned with need, greedily undoing his belt and throwing it aside. Jay pulled off his shirt in one swift motion. You went to unsnap your bra but found it already unclasped. 

“How did you..?” You asked - completely unaware of when he had undone it. 

“Shhh.” He whispered in your ear before using one finger to guide the bra the rest of the way off, his eyes widening at the sight of you. 

Your body filled with goosebumps from the sensation. He popped open the button of your jeans. You pressed your body against his, taking his face with both hands and deeply kissing him, finishing by gently biting his lower lip. He responded by nibbling your neck and hoisting you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist. He walked to the shower. 

“What are you doing? Jensen!” You gleefully giggled as he opened the shower curtain. “Stop!” You squeaked, the order carrying no seriousness. He brought you into the shower both of your jeans becoming instantly soaked… 

An hour and a half later you were laying together in damp sheets. Jensen was twirling a strand of your wet hair in his fingers. 

“You know I have to leave soon, right?” He murmured. You nodded your head. “I’m pretty sure work’s not going to be too thrilled about these.” He looked down at his chest.

You traced your finger over a few marks you mistakenly left behind. “What? Dean Winchester has never had a hickey?” You doubted. 

Jay snickered. “I guess it’s about time.” 

Your smile turned to a frown. “You lied.”

“About what?” He asked. 

“It hasn’t gotten easier. You leaving…” You explained. 

‘I know.” He agreed. “Just give it time… and no spontaneous camping adventures, promise?”

“I won’t, at least not without telling you first.” You smirked.

“I’ll be back in three weeks to close on the house anyways and spend whatever time I have with you then.” Jay ensured. 

He packed up pretty quickly, already booked for the next flight out. Although you were heartbroken he was leaving so soon, you couldn’t ask him to stay. You had already cost him time from his busy schedule and weren’t willing to delay him further. You distracted yourself from you thoughts by scurrying together an apology for Angie. You scoured the whole apartment, top to bottom, making it immaculate. You baked cupcakes and put together a spa package with a certificate for a free pedicure. You anxiously awaited for her to return home. 

You jolted up from the couch when her keys hit the lock. She opened arms full with a grocery bag. You immediately took it from her. 

“Angie, I am so sorry.” You sincerely apologized. “I made you cupcakes and,” You set the bag on the counter so you could hand her the spa package. “And got you this, willing to be a plus two if you need one.” 

Angie threw the package down on the couch and embraced you. “Don’t you ever do that to me again!” 

“I won’t. I promise.” You hugged her back. 

\---

Three weeks had come and gone. Your ambitious plan had been put on hold while you found two part time jobs to suffice for income. One was at Starbucks so that opening and running a cafe for the business would come more at ease; so you would know what to expect and be able to step in when needed. The other was at BookPeople, which was honestly hard to bring home an actual paycheck, the temptation to spend all of it very high.

The jobs had taken up most of your time - leaving the planning of the nonprofit on hold. However, you had reached out to an old professor to see if they would be willing to use their title to sign off on the paperwork. Having a master’s level on the project might give it the extra appeal a grant committee would be looking for. 

You were finishing up your shift at Starbucks when Jensen texted you an address to meet him at. You made some extra drinks for the two of you before heading out. It was a ways outside the city. The streets became lined with houses that you could never imagine being able to afford. Your truck made you look like a desperate landscaping operation seeking out business in an area way out of your league. You followed Jensen’s directions through a private drive to a place that you would describe more as a compound than an actual house. 

You parked the truck and texted Jensen. ‘I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.’

Your phone buzzed back. ‘Stop being a dork and get in here.’ 

You smiled to yourself knowing he was just as big of a dork as you. You cautiously walked up to the door, coffees in hand, and rang the doorbell. 

Jensen opened the door with a huge grin. “Delivery for Mr. Ackles.” You greeted him. He responded by kissing you on the lips and drawing you into the house. “You still gotta tip, you know.” You giggled. 

“So, what do you think?” He waved his arm, you follow it gazing around the openness of the first floor. 

“It’s bigger on the inside.” You teased in a transatlantic accent. “So, is it’s officially yours?’

“It’s officially mine.” He answered jingling the keys. He handed you a spare key. “And yours, if you want it.” 

Even though you expected something like this, you still blushed and hesitantly took the key. “I’ll have to see when my lease is up.” Jensen rolled his eyes, hoping you would have been more willing to take up his offer. “I’ll still come check up on it, if you need someone to while you are out.” 

“I should have asked Angie, she would have broken the lease and moved both your asses in.” Jensen teased. 

“She still might if she ever sees the place.” You agreed. 

“Well, let me give you a tour.” Jensen started. 

You walked around with him trying not to gawk too much. It was already fully furnished but Jensen said if you wanted to do anything different with the place, feel free. He ended the tour in an entertaining area in the basement. 

“Four hours later…” You joked.

“It was like only three.” Jensen played back. “You’ve been so quiet, what are you thinking?”

“Honestly… it's a bit much.” You admitted. 

Jensen chuckled opened a sliding door to the backyard. “Seriously, you're the only person I know who would say that.”

You followed him outside to an area set up for entertaining. It came complete with an outdoor kitchen, fireplace, walkway to a sunbathing area overlooking Lake Travis. “But I think I could get used to it.” You accepted unashamed. 

He walked up behind you, wrapping his arms around you, taking in the view as well. 

\----

Four more months had passed and you still had not moved in. The lease had ended but you and Angie had decided to go on a month-to-month schedule. It’s not that you didn’t want to move in, it’s just that Jensen had not made any other indications of where he saw the relationship headed. You were honestly terrified of making a huge commitment and then things ending badly. Skype dates were becoming short and infrequent. Both of you were swimming in work. On top of both of your jobs, you were buried deep in research. Researching available grants, researching available locations for the nonprofit, researching research to prove why your proposal would be beneficial to the community and effective for clients. 

“If I hear the word research one more time, I’m going to start pulling hair out.” You complained to Jay over Skype. 

“You need a break. Why don’t you come up to Vancouver for the week?” He suggested. 

“Ah, that sounds wonderful, but tickets…” You attempted to dismiss the idea. 

“Have already been booked.” Jay interrupted smiling from ear to ear.

“What? Jensen?” You asked embarrassed. 

“Check your email.” He instructed. 

You opened a new tab to find electronic tickets in your mailbox. “What about work?” You groaned. 

“They’re part-time jobs, Y/N.” Jay argued back. “If you can’t get off, you might as well quit.”

“Okay.” You gave in, easily persuaded. 

“Really?” Jensen bounced. “You’ll come?”

“Yes, I’ll come.” You assured. 

“Yes!” He gloated in victory. “So this is what it feels like to win something?” 

“Don’t get used to it.” You teased. 

“Ah, I haven’t seen you in so long. I’m so excited.” He could hardly contain his smile. 

“Me too. Love you Jay.” You ended. 

“See you in a few days, Y/N. Love you too.” He said before ending the call. 

Thankfully you were able to find coworkers to cover your shifts last minute before you made your way north again. It had only been about five months since your last visit to Vancouver but it felt much longer. Jensen, of course, had made all the arrangements such as transportation. It was the same driver as last time but this time you didn't make a fuss, growing more familiar with the lifestyle. 

Although Jensen had meant for it to be a relaxing getaway, you had used it more as an escape from work to focus on the nonprofit. You had found an available grant which had an application deadline in two weeks. So for a majority of the week you had locked yourself away in his apartment, avoiding visiting the set and nights out, to focus solely on preparing the grant proposal.

Jay came home early one night, finding you in sweats and one of his t-shirts with a messy bun and reading glasses - as your eyes had tired from staring at a computer screen for too long. 

“Save your work.” Jensen warned. 

“Just a few more minutes…” You said, your attention not really leaving the document. 

“Save it. Save it.” He pestered and put his hand on the laptop. “5… 4… 3…” 

“Okay, okay. It’s saved.” 

“2, 1.” He finished before closing the laptop. You took off your glasses and rubbed your eyes. “This was supposed to be a break for you.” 

“It is… from piles of coffee orders…” You explained. 

“Well, we are going out tonight and I’m not taking no for an answer.” Jay said more as a suggestion than a demand. 

“In that case, let me get ready. Unless you were planning to go to McDonald’s.” 

“Actually, I was. But it’s very different up here. Black tie, not optional.” Jensen joked in a serious tone. 

“Good thing I brought along my Louis Vuitton ballgown.” You played back. 

Jensen followed you into the bedroom as you went through the closet trying to decide on something. 

He looked through your luggage and held up a bright red, short, and very revealing nightgown. “This would work.” He suggested. 

“Oh my god, that’s lingerie.” You laughed, grabbing it from him. 

“I know. I think you’d look very nice in it.” He smiled. You rolled your eyes putting it back in the suitcase. He walked over to another closet and pulled out a hanger covered with a dry cleaning parchment. “How about this?”

You gave him a curious look as he handed you the hanger. You undid the covering, revealing a knee length, tea styled, creme dress with navy lace embroidering and cap sleeves. 

“Jensen?” You asked, shocked.

“Angie helped me pick it out.” He admitted. 

“It’s beautiful.” You marveled. 

“Well, go put it on.” He instructed. 

When you were finally finished getting ready, you gave him a little twirl. “What do you think?” 

“Absolutely stunning…. The dress isn’t bad either.” He responded, causing you to blush. 

Jensen was dressed in nice jeans and a gray blazer. He drove, wanting a more intimate evening with you. He drove you into the Gastown district to the Bauhaus Restaurant. 

“This is pretty fancy.” You commented as he pulled out the chair for you. 

“Don’t.” He instructed but was too late as you had started looking over the menu. 

You raised your eyebrows at the prices. “So… I’ll have the water… maybe sell my kidney for a slice of lemon…” 

“Stop it.” He pleaded. “It’s really not that expensive. Just for tonight, don’t worry about it.” 

You closed your menu. “Okay.” Jensen eyed you suspiciously. The waiter came around to take your orders. “I’ll just do an a la carte salad and water, thank you.” 

“No.” Jensen interjected. “We’ll both do the tasting menu with wine pairings. Please.” Jensen waited for the waiter to leave. “You didn’t really think you were going to get away with that?” 

“It was worth a shot.” You smirked at him. 

But you were glad Jensen had ordered. It was a completely unique experience for you. Each dish was so properly balanced, each element playing off of each other, each bite tasting just a bit different but working together with such cohesion. 

“I gotta be honest, I had a hard time not instagramming each plate.” You confessed as you walked down the street to the car. 

“Well, I did, so no shame.” He joked. 

“No, you didn’t.” You nudged him in the side. “Thank you, Jensen.” 

“The night’s not over yet. Still up for one more thing?” He asked fidgeting with his hands. 

“Sure.” You agreed. 

He drove, headed north on the highway, handing you a blindfold as the light of the day started to fade away. “Put this on.” He instructed. You looked at him anxiously. “It’s a surprise.” 

You hesitantly put on the blindfold, still chatting the rest of the way. Every now and then, you would try to listening to clues of your whereabouts but came up lost. It had to be more of an hour of driving until you finally felt the car slow down to a stop. You heard Jensen open his door and come around to your side. You laughed as he guided you out. Your feet felt gravel and then cool short grass. 

“You ready?” He asked. 

“For what?” You playfully pleaded. 

“I’m not telling.” He waited for you. 

“...Okay, fine, I’m ready.” You agreed. 

He reached around to undo the blindfold and you became filled with awe as the sky danced in glowing waves of iridescent green and purple. 

“Oh my god!” You exclaimed quickly glancing at Jensen before focusing back on the sky. “The northern lights?!” He gave you a moment to get lost in the view.

“I wanted to do this now… when you were looking up at the night sky.” Jensen began. 

As you turned around the color from your face left and your heart stopped seeing Jensen trembling as he went down on one knee.

“You told me once that when you are looking up at the night sky, you are looking into the expanses of the universe. That all your problems seem to fade away. That you feel at peace because what you are looking at is so serene.” He paused catching his shaking breath as tears started forming in your eyes. “Y/N, that is how I feel when I look at you. None of my problems, frustrations, or the weight of the world matters when I am with you. It all fades away, because you are looking back at me. And I…” He felt around his jacket and reached for an inside pocket, pulling out a ring. “I never want to lose that feeling. So… Y/N, will you marry me?” 

You couldn’t tell if you were on earth or floating in space. Your heart felt like it was going to pound out of your chest. Tears slid down your cheeks as they did his. You tried to find your voice. “Is this really happening?” You squeaked. 

He laughed. “Yes, this is really happening.” 

“Oh my god.” You gasped as he got up and slid the ring over your finger. 

“Is that a yes?” He asked. 

“Yes.” You nodded confirmation. 

He lifted you in an embrace unable to contain his joy. He twirled you throughout the field surrounded by the dancing night sky.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ang, I need your help.” Jensen requested over the other end of the phone.

“Is that it? No, “Hey Ang, how’s it going?” Haven’t seen seen you in months… just straight to your needs.” She complained. 

“Hey Ang, how’s it going?” Jensen sarcastically repeated. 

“Great actually! I just moved in with Y/N, got a room with a view of the lake…” She started rambling. 

“You what?!” Jensen interrupted. 

“Wait… Y/N didn’t tell you?” Angie asked. “I think she’s been kinda lonely and stressed lately.” 

“So you’re living in my house?” He clarified. 

“Yeah, I hope that’s okay… I mean, it’s probably only temporary, until I can find something semi-affordable downtown.” 

He chuckled. “It’s fine Ang, I was just a bit shocked. Sorry.” 

“I mean I can pay rent.” She offered. 

“Really, it’s fine… but maybe you could help me with a favor…” He began.

\------

Six months ago was the greatest night of your life. You had danced through time and space with Jensen at your side. But reality brought you back down to earth. Both Jensen and you had loads of work. You had left back for Austin only a few days after his proposal and you hadn’t seen each other since. Yet that didn’t stop him from calling you every spare moment he had. Eventually your stubbornness keeled over and since you knew it would happen eventually you moved in. But the massive house was quiet and cold with only you as the occupant, you had only lasted three months before you asked Angie to join you. She brought the much needed life and spirit back to it. 

Although, she was technically moved in, she still spent a majority of nights with Dylan. You were glad to see her with someone who treasured her and made her so happy, even though you were convinced she’d still take Jared up on any offer he’d make.

But it was good for you to have the balance. You focused most of your time on the nonprofit. The original grant was denied so you were in the process of pursuing several more. One had been accepted and you had used that purchase a building and began self renovations with HGTV as your guide; contractors cost money you didn’t have to spare. As hard as you tried to convince Jensen not to donate to the cause, you lost that battle when the AC unit blew out and had to be replaced entirely. He purchased a new system, covered installation, and surprised you with a few outrageous espresso machines saying the donations would help his taxes at the end of the day. So your routine mainly consisted fighting the espresso machine in the morning for a decent cortado, repairing the building to the best of your ability, and working on grants at the end of the night. The days that Ang was home were the days you managed to stay sane. 

With everything that was going on, there was barely any time for wedding planning. You hadn’t even set a date yet. Ang tried to encourage you, leaving bridal magazines on the kitchen counter, swatches on your nightstand, and flower arrangements on the dinner table. You honestly appreciated it but didn’t have the time or energy to think about it. Besides, Jensen would be home in a couple days and you wanted to do this together. 

It was pushing 1:30 am when your phone rang, the burden of time zones. “Hey babe.” You answered from bed.

“Ah, Y/N you don’t know how much I just want to hold you…” Jensen whined. 

“You get to, in three days…” You sang. He sighed and stayed silent. Your tone instantly shifted to disappointment. “What?” 

He sighed. “The thing is…” His voice dripped with agony. “We are behind schedule… I gotta stay at least another two weeks.” 

You clench your jaw together trying to hold back tears. 

“Y/N…” He softly called. You remained silent. A few more moments passed until he tried again. “Come on, talk to me baby.” He pressed. 

“No… it’s fine.. Of course.. Ummm.. yeah, just let me know when you have a clearer picture.” You enthused, poorly attempting to conceal the rising lump in your throat. 

“I’m so sorry.” He emphasized. “I mean you could come…” 

“No.. really.. Its fine.. I ummm… I have Angie down here, so uh, she’ll keep me going.” You assured yourself more than him. 

“I promise, the first thing we do when I get back is get one of every type of Voodoo’s doughnuts, row out to the middle of the lake, and watch the stars all night.” 

You smiled a bit. “Sounds magical.” 

“Any progress with the nonprof?” He switched topics. 

“Yeah, I sent a grant in a few days ago, so fingers crossed.” 

“Settled on a name yet?” He questioned. 

“OH!” You lit up. “What about ‘Just Brew It’... or… or… ‘Mugs and Kisses.” You giggled.

Jensen laughed more at your reaction than the actual puns themselves. “I still think I like ‘Brewed Espressoly For You’ the best.” He recalled from a previous conversation. 

“That one is definitely still in the running.” You made certain. 

“Well, I really oughta be going… got to start pretty early tomorrow.” He moaned. 

Another sigh came from you. 

“Y/N, baby, please know I love you so much. You mean everything to me. And I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” He promised. 

“Love you too…” You echod before ending the call. 

You took out your disappointment on your phone and tossed it at a pile of clothes. You tossed in bed, hugged a pillow and buried your face trying to force yourself to sleep. When it was obvious it wasn’t going to work, you patted down the long hallway, descended the stairs and made your way to the kitchen for a late night snack or drink. A dim light was glowing from the kitchen and you realized you must of left it on only to find Angie sitting on the counter crunching down a bowl of cereal. Her hair had changed a couple months back to a soft lavender. 

“I thought you’d be with Dylan tonight.” You commented before embedding yourself into the fridge. 

“Change of plans. His band had some afterparty I wasn’t really feeling…” Angie said between bites. 

You settled on a flavorless La Croix and kicked the fridge door shut. “You? Not going to an afterparty, you feeling okay?” You yawned and set the drink on the counter untouched. 

“I’m good. What about you though?” She reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. “Couldn’t sleep?”

You yawned again and shook your head. “I’m fine Ang, don’t worry about me.” 

“Just because you tell me not to worry doesn’t stop my worrying…” She argued. 

You sighed giving in. “It’s really nothing.. It’s just… Jensen isn’t coming back for a couple more weeks, from the way he made it sound, it might be closer to a month…” She looked at you knowingly. “But it’s fine.” You lied. “It will give me more time to focus on completing the store. It needs to open eventually.” 

A few moments of silence passed until she nudged you with her foot. “Hey, what if we just take a break and have a girls weekend?”

You shook your head back and forth, debating. “That actually sounds nice.” 

“Wow, that was a lot easier than I thought.” She reacted in shock. “Pack your things for the beach, Y/N.”

“Woah, woah, woah… wait a minute.” You interjected. 

“There it is.” Angie interrupted. 

“I thought you meant, like a quiet weekend around here. Maybe a trip to the spa…” You explained. 

“Listen, I won tickets to Mexico from KGSR.” She referred to a local radio station. 

Your eyes went wide. “Wow! That is amazing…. But girl, you should use it to get away with Dylan.” 

“It’s this weekend only and he is booked for shows like nonstop, so…” She rambled. You eyed her suspiciously. “Seriously, I’ll get away time with him eventually, this is not an opportunity I want to pass up…” She reached for your hand. “And I want you there with me.” 

“If you insist.” You agreed, grabbing her hand. 

“I do!” She jumped off the counter. “So be packed and ready to go by 11 tomorrow.” 

She kissed you on the cheek and left for her room. You cleaned up her half eaten cereal and went to text Jay your plans.

As soon as you and Ang landed in Mexico, you went straight to the beach and didn’t leave until sunset. The resort was quite nice with a pool overlooking the ocean. But you wanted to be down by the sand; getting that therapeutic healing you could only receive from the smell of salt and the sounds of crashing waves. Angie hopped all day between the beach bar and the lounging chairs. You made sure to keep her hydrated and stayed by her side when she went for a quick dip in the sea, which you were convinced was really just a potty break. 

You were rubbing in some sun lotion on her back when she spontaneously woke up from her nap. 

“Let’s go to Senor Frogs tonight!” She exclaimed. 

You laughed. “No way… drinks are free here dude.” 

“Ooooh! But we should have a night out! Please, please, please.” She begged. 

“We’re here all weekend, let’s plan something for tomorrow.” You suggested. 

She giggled. “I will settle for dancing, and nothing else.” 

“Okay, I’m in. But not some place where they literally force shots down your throat…” You agreed. 

“Deal! Let’s get dolled up!” 

Of course, with Angie in charge of details, you wouldn’t necessarily call the place she took you a step down. All you had brought was a light pink cotton sundress, but it would do for the location. The night was a blur of strobe lights, tequila, grinding to the heavy base, silly squeals and giggles. But both Angie and you safely made it back to the hotel room and both cuddled in the same bed like you used to do after college parties. 

It was nearly 11 when you woke. You silently cursed yourself for missing opportunity to soak up the sun. It was even more of a surprise that Angie wasn’t passed out next to you. Perhaps she had switched beds in the night or was struggling in the bathroom this morning. When you realized she was not in the room, at the breakfast buffet, or down by the beach, you texted her via the wifi.

‘Please tell me you are safe and haven’t been kidnapped.’ After a few minutes of waiting you contemplated going to the lobby and asking staff. Surely a girl with purple hair wouldn’t go unnoticed. 

Thankfully your phone buzzed backed. ‘Hey girl! Good morning! Sorry, I went on a ATV excursion. Didn’t think you’d be interested and didn’t want to wake you. Just go relax by the beach and meet me in our room at 4. We have just a quick PR event for the radio station we should look somewhat decent for.’ 

You shook your head baffled. She was acting weird lately. Usually a response would have been ‘alls good cya’ but she had sent you a full paragraph not to mention this excursion. Maybe it was a new reaction to alcohol you hadn’t seen in her before. But you were not going to fret over it. You did as she instructed. You took the solo time at the beach to catch up on some leisurely reading. When the time came around, you lazily strolled your way back to the room, taking a break at the bar for a margarita en las rocas. 

You eventually got back to the room and Angie greeted you, already dolled out. “Hey sweetie.” 

“Wow Ang! You look like you are ready for a gala at The Met.” You complimented. 

“Ahh, stop, we just gotta look good for tonight. You know pictures and such…” She hugged you and then quickly directed you to the chair in front of the hotel mirror. “Besides you’re late, we gotta get going on you…” She already started spraying down your hair and reached for a curler that was heated up. 

“Oh come on, nothing too much. You’re the one who won anyways, they’ll be focusing on you, I’m just going to hang out in the background and get snacks.” You rambled. Angie pinched her lips together and you thought you could see a tear in the corner of her eye. 

“Ang, you okay?” You turned your head around. 

She wiped it away. “Yeah yeah.” She turned you back towards the mirror. “Just some mascara in the eye.” 

“Hey how was atving?” You asked. 

“Oh, yeah, it was good… it was good.” Her response tailored off as she concentrated on your styling.

Though you insisted on simple, it was relaxing to have her play your hair so you didn’t make to much of a fuss. You mainly kept silent due to the rising fumes of different sprays. She kept taking pictures throughout the process, saying it was a new style she wanted to remember how to do and she wanted memories of the trip with you. She braided each side and brought it together into the back forming a messy bun. She took her time doing your makeup natural and soft. She spritzed your face down with makeup setting spray and took a step back. 

“Perfect.” She whispered. 

“Wow, this is way too fancy for any radio station.” You admired her work in the mirror. “Angie, you are a goddess divine. You seriously should open a studio or something, your talents are wasted at that marketing company.” 

“Stop it Y/N. My talents are for friends only.” She leaned her head over your shoulder and took another picture of the two of you. 

“Shit!” She realized the time on her phone. “Is it really 5:30?” She chewed on her nail contemplating decisions. 

“I thought it was at 6, we still have plenty of time if we catch a cab.” You suggested somewhat confused at her anxiety. 

“Y/N, I’m going to need you to get changed here.” She decided. 

“Yeah, of course? I was just planning to wear the same dress as last night if that’s okay? I mean, the only other thing I have are ripped up shorts and cutoff shirts… so it’s going to have to work.” You chuckled. 

Angie ignored you and headed for the closet, ruffling through. You followed her, now utterly and completely lost - knowing neither of you had put anything in the closet. She disappeared into the closet, the sound of crinkling plastic following. When she re-appeared holding a see-through garment bag with white fabric overflowing inside. 

“Angie…” Your gasped for breath. “What is this?” You asked matching the tears forming in her eyes as well.

“Y/N… you’re getting married today.” She laughed through tears. 

The tears now dripped from the corner of your eyes. “What?” You asked in disbelief. 

“Jensen, Jared, your families, Dylan… everyone… they’re just a few resorts down. Jensen planned it all out.” She laid the dress down on the bed and pulled you closer to her. 

You buried your face in her neck and started sniffling, unsure what to think; completely in shock. She pushed you by your shoulders and wiped away your tears. 

“Come now.” She laughed trying to contain her own tears. “I don’t have time to redo your makeup.” 

“Angie…” You wiped away one of her tears as well before twisting one of her loose curls. 

“Well, are you going to keep him waiting?” She teased. 

“Maybe just a little…” You laughed. 

“He’s super anxious…” She admitted. 

“You saw him!” You couldn’t help but be jealous. 

“Yeah, do you really think I would have gotten my ass on an atv?” Angie laughed. “We were setting up earlier and I had to get your dress.” 

Your mind was going a million miles an hour; a bundle of nerves were forming in your stomach, you began picking at your nails. 

Angie took notice right away. She grabbed your hand again. “Y/N, you got this. I think he’s only anxious because he thought you might be mad or would turn him down once you figured...” 

“You know I would never…” You interrupted.

She took the reins back. “I know, I know. I assured him you wouldn’t be. But uh, it’s still a really big day. I think though once you see each other all the nerves are going to just disappear. And even if they don’t, I’m going to be right by your side the entire time.” 

“Angie…” You whined and hugged her again. 

She quickly hugged you and then pushed you back. “Okay, but seriously, we gotta get going. My one job today is to get you there.” She started unraveling the dress. 

You took a few deep breaths. “Okay, okay.. Let’s do this.” You smiled with anticipation. 

She let out a small squeal unwrapping the wedding dress. The spaghetti straps led down to a v-neck of lacy flowers. It cinched at the waist; flowing out in an A-line of chiffon waves. A slit ran up your left leg, partially revealing the matching garter if you spun it the right way. Your skin darkened by the sun stunningly contrasted the radiant white. 

Angie quickly changed too. She came out in a lovely navy blue dress, matching yours in style but cutting off just below the knees. She wore strappy bronze sandals that tied around her ankle. She offered you a pair of white sparkly flops but you opted to go barefoot. 

A few minutes off of Angie’s timeline, you finally stuffed yourselves into a cab and headed to the destination. To your wedding. Angie attempted her best to keep your nerves distracted by acting silly and popping a bottle of champagne. 

You joked and giggled around her, but all you could imagine was seeing Jensen again. You had missed him so much over the past couple of months and you didn’t know if you could wait until after the vows to kiss him. You gazed out of the windows, looking ahead to find the resort where he was staying. Finally, it looped around, and pulled up the brick roundabout at the entrance of the hotel. 

The rest of it was a flash. Angie took you through a side entrance through the hotel kitchen where the eucalyptus, jasmine, and camellia bouquets waited. Angie’s bouquet had a few peach gerbera daisies mingled in as well. She weaved you through the hotels back corridors wanting no one to get a sneak peak. She finally ended her expedition in a cleared out ballroom that overlooked the beach. You peered out of a window seeing the burlap aisle way bordered with eucalyptus. Chairs were set up facing a wooden archway decorated with white tulle and fairy lights. A few guests were seated but Jensen was not yet at the front. 

Angie came up behind you and drew the curtains shut. “No sneak peaks goes for you too, missy.” She playfully teased. 

“Soon to be Mrs.” You responded with your smile strained wide. 

Not soon after, a professional photographer found you and Angie in the ballroom. She had you pose, pretending to still be getting ready. However, you and Angie were terrible subjects. Especially when it came to serious poses which always ended with you cracking each other up. 

Eventually the rest of the wedding party, aside from Jensen, joined you and Angie. You were excited to see a few of your other friends that matched Angie’s dress, Jensen’s siblings, and some costars. But you were most excited to see Jared. He had grown to be a brother to you. He and the other groomsmen wore khaki shorts, white button down shirts with a peach bow tie that matched the bridesmaids flowers

“Oh my god!” Jared put his hand over his heart when he saw you. “Y/N, you are gorgeous. Jensen is the luckiest man alive today…” You blushed at his flattering. “That is unless you want to ditch this shindig and run away with me tonight.” 

You laughed and swatted him with your bouquet. “Shut up Jared.” He chuckled while reeling back defensively. “But seriously, this isn’t one of your well known, elaborate pranks is it?” 

“I guess you’ll just have to wait to find out.” He teased. 

You replied with a huff. But then you saw him. A shadowy figure through the curtain you knew could only belong to Jensen. Your breath faltered and Jared took notice. His hand reassuringly rested on your shoulder. 

“Y/n,” He whispered to you. “He is beyond in love with you and you are more than worthy. Trust me, I couldn’t let him go through with this if it was anyone less deserving.” 

“Jared,” You held back tears in your eyes. He brought you in close for a hug. 

“Alright, alright!” Angie called. “It’s time for everyone to line up!” Angie directed. 

You parted ways with Jared. The bridal party lined up at the door and you were pushed to the side to be out of view of Jensen. Speakers clicked on and music started. You laughed and sought out Angie at the sound of an upbeat pop song. 

'Can you take this babe to be your only?  
And this babe to be your only?  
Let's get married’

“What is this?” You called out to her as the first group started dancing their way down the aisle. 

'Sit down, breathe, and just listen  
Hey baby, baby  
I've been gone, I've been gone, I've been so far gone lately'

She smirked grabbing Jared by his elbow. “You didn’t think I’d let people fall asleep while you were walking down the aisle did ya?” She snarked as the second group started. 

'I'm gonna look good for you honey  
Get my myself together, spend you all of my money, yeah  
And I know it's hard enough to love me  
But woke up in a safe house singing, "Honey, let's get married"

You playfully shook your head at her before swaying anxiously along to the beat, trying to take it all in. Soon enough it was just Angie and Jared at the door. 

'So let's get married  
'Cause we don't wanna walk alone  
Or runaway, hey!'

They made their way dancing down with each other. Two staff members came up behind them and closed the doors. You were directed over in front of swinging doors as the music slowed. 

'Change me at all costs  
Starlight and star-crossed  
Take me so breathless  
We could be reckless'

You reminded yourself to breathe as deep as you could. Butterflies filled your stomach and your nerves tingled on edge. The whirlwind that led up to this point felt like a fog of a dream. You couldn’t seem to believe it. 

'Why don't you change me at all costs?  
Starlight and star-crossed  
Take me so breathless  
Yeah, woke up in a safe house singing, "Honey, let's get married"

The doors opened simultaneously at the last line. Your breath was taken away upon seeing Jensen at the end of the aisle. His radiant smile faltered at his failed attempt to hide tears. You bit your lip, hiding your own and then remembered you needed to get yourself to the other end. You mouthed along to the final chorus as you danced your way down the aisle. Jensen threw his head back in laughter at your antics. 

You paused at the end of the aisle as the song faded out. The minister started making introductions but all you could see in this moment was him. 

“Liar.” You mouthed to him.

“Actor.” He clarified. 

You stifled a giggle. “ I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He mouthed back. 

The minister cleared his throat. “Now if the couple wants to join us back in reality.” He snapped you back to the present. 

You blushed with embarrassment but Jensen giggled, completely giddy in the moment. He waltzed down to take your hand and led you under the archway to take your vows of happily ever after.


End file.
